Scar
by Allusia16
Summary: Michael meets someone whose scars are more on the outside and this immediately draws him to her.
1. Chapter 1

1

I remember my first day of school. I was ten and nobody wanted to be my friend because of my face. I didn't blame them, if I was them, I wouldn't want to be friends with me either. But it wasn't my fault.

My father, one drunken night, entered my room and cut a scar into my cheek that went from the bottom of my chin and curved up into my right eye brow. You can imagine the pain and utter betrayal a child could feel against their parent. It hurt and I was never the same again. Kids would laugh at me and I would just sit on the play ground all alone during recess. I never spoke them because they would just ask me about my face. I hated everyone and I hated my father. I hated my chocolate skin because everyone hates my face, I hated my mom because she couldn't protect me, and I wanted to die.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" he asked and I slowly looked up to see a puffy, round white skinned, blonde haired boy looking down at me wearing a red mask that looked like a devil. His face was fat from what I could see and his hair is long and in his hand was a small bag. He wore some type of super hero shirt under an orange and black jacket with blue jeans. He just looked at me through his mask's eye holes with charming blue eyes and he blinked. I only shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked and just looked away as if bashful. Maybe he didn't expect me to reply.

"I…um, want to see my mask?" he suddenly asked, and I looked up at him now with confusion. Was this boy stupid? Or was he making fun of me? Well I had heard all the insults in the world so why not?

"Sure." I replied lowly, and he smiled and sat down beside me and removed the mask from his large face and showed me. It was a clown mask that only covered the eyes with a red clown nose on it. I nodded not really interested in it then I looked at him.

"It's nice." I replied and he smiled showing small teeth.

"I make masks." he told, and I only nodded and rested my chin back on my arms. I wish I had a hobby. "What happened to your face?" I looked at him now and for once I didn't see a vicious smile on his face, like he was preparing to laugh at me. He looked genuinely curious. Why not tell?

"My father cut my face." I replied and he nodded with mild light eyes and then moved his hand into his bag.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My step dad's a dick, too." he said sharply, and my eyes widened at the word he used. I rarely hear that word said around my house anyways. He then held out a mask that was zebra striped that covered the entire face. "Here have this." I tilted my head now at the gesture as I looked at the mask.

"Why?" I asked then frowned. "I didn't think my face was that hideous." I got up and the boy watched me.

"No wait. I didn't mean it like that…I'm the one who's ugly. I wear masks to hide my ugliness." he admitted, and I frowned and touched his face and he seemed shocked by the action. He stood as still as a statue.

"You aren't scarred." I replied. He stared at me for a moment and suddenly just touched my face. I froze up now as his fingers gently outlined my scar. I almost wanted to cry.

"We both are. In our own ways…" he said before lifting up the zebra mask again. I looked down at it and slowly took it.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"You are just like me." he said calmly, and I only looked at the mask and took it from him.

"Um…thank you." I replied and he nodded and smiled.

"I'm Michael…Michael Myers." he told. I was surprised at his smile and how genuine it was. I looked at the mask for a moment examining it. "Now you tell me your name."

I looked up at him.

"Kyra…Kyra Deville." I answered. And once our names were exchanged, I never knew I would be thrown into such a world filled with darkness and death.

(Author's Notes)

I am reuploading this fic because I did miss writing it and after seeing the new Halloween movie I decided I am going to be continuing it as much as I can and going more in depth with Kyra and Michael. More updates coming.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Michael was right; his step father is a dick. Whenever I snuck away from my home to visit him, his father Ronnie would always try to sweet talk me and try to touch me, but Michael always kept me safe. He never left my side when I came over. We'd just go to his room and look at the masks he made. Like today I was with him. I was walking around his room when I saw a small cage sitting on his desk. I looked closer at it to see it had an animal wheel and food bowl in it.

"Michael, did you own animals?" I asked and Michael was on his bed coloring a mask out of cardboard now. He looked at me and he was wearing his orange mask now. He nodded.

"I use to own rats but they died." He said, and I nodded and leaned back up and looked at him. He was staring me through his mask. Sometimes it seemed he was shielding himself from the world. I then began to look down as if embarrassed. My hand came up and gently touched my scar. Maybe I should wear a mask more often to shield my face and feelings from the world. Michael then got up slowly from his bed and moved towards me. I tensed at his silent actions. It was like he was under some spell. He just moved up to me and looked at me before slowly lifting his hand to outline the deformed side of my face once more. I never let anyone touch my face, not even my mom. So why I let him, I couldn't answer. I closed my eyes and slowly looked away, my face leaving his touch. I turned away now facing his mirror that was on his door. It was a full body mirror and I just looked at myself. I felt so hideous. I then felt his hands on my shoulders and his reflection came up behind me, his mask close to my face.

"It's okay… I think you're beautiful." he said, and he moved away from me for a second and over to his brown bag. Then he came right back behind me, and I looked down at the object he placed in my hand. It was another mask. His hand curled around mind as he put the mask in my palm and he maneuvered my hand upward and I let him. He placed the mask over my face and it felt like I had a new layer of skin on. The mask was cardboard with emotion to it, no happy markings on it, just white with blue around the rims of the eyes. My favorite color. I just stared at myself for a moment feeling the world around me go silent, like nothing mattered. I felt Michael's head gently push against mine as if gently resting there. I then took note of his comment and knew we would be best friends forever.

"Thank you." I replied softly, and he just stared at our reflections.

"Halloween is coming up soon. My mom has to work and Ronnie has to sit on his lazy ass… Judith won't take me. So would you like to go with me?" he asked. I knew my mom didn't want me around Michael. She gets bad vibes from him, she says, but I didn't see why she would. Michael was my friend, my only friend.

"Okay. I would love to. What will you go as?" I asked, and he pulled back now and moved back to his bed to finish his mask. I held the white mask and looked it over.

"A clown. What about you?" he asked, and I smiled at his question.

"I want to be a princess…I want to be beautiful." I said almost in an airy, hopeful tone.

"You are beautiful." he said and I turned to him now and looked at him.

"Girls with big scars on their faces are ugly." I told him as I moved over to sit by him. He shook his head.

"No they aren't." he replied with annoyance yet he hummed as well.

"Michael! Get your lazy ass down here!" we heard Ronnie yell. I winced at the tone. He sounded annoyed as well. Michael just continued to draw.

"I should walk you home." he said in a low tone and I nodded.

"He sounds drunk." I said, and he nodded and got off the bed and took my hand.

"Come on." he said. I was shocked that he even took my hand. No one ever wanted to be near me except Michael. If anything he brought me out of my shell. We moved from his room and down the stairs. We almost made it past the living to the door, but Ronnie heard us.

"Where the fuck are you going?" he snapped from the couch. Michael just looked at him.

"I'm taking Kyra home." he merely replied, and Ronnie smirked.

"Oh now she doesn't have to go anywhere just yet. Maybe she'd want to come over and sit on Uncle Ronnie's lap." he purred lowly. I shook a bit in fear and felt Michael's grip on my hand tighten. Suddenly his mom, Deborah, past Ronnie and hit him in the head.

"Quit scaring my son and his friend." she said and smiled at me. "Hi Kyra."

I smiled respectfully.

"Hi Mrs. Myers." I replied. Now Judith, Michael's sister was coming down. I always thought she was pretty. Her face was flawless. Yet her eyes were devian. Before I could even talk to her Michael had already pulled me from the house. We walked down on the side walk, the mask he made for me still in my hand. He never really liked to talk about his family around me, so I never bothered to ask. We just walked in silence. Michael finally had his mask over his head so I could see his face.

"How much candy are you going to eat?" I asked, instead and he smiled now and looked at me.

"Lots of candy." he said excitingly.

"You sure like Halloween don't you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yep it's my favorite holiday." he replied. When we got to my house, we stopped on my front porch. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for the mask I'll see you at school." I told him and he nodded.

"Okay sure." he said and before I could even make a move, he quickly leaned in and pecked a light kiss on my lips for running off down the sidewalk. He had such a goofy run. I was still and wide eyed as I realized what just happened. He kissed me. A boy kissed me. And he wanted to. I closed my eyes gently touching my lips at the warmth that was just there. I'm in love. That's it. That's how I can describe the butterflies in my stomach. It's love.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Mom put make up on my face and she straightened up the golden crown on my head. I was in a Princess and the Frog dress. Tiana was pretty, now I can be pretty. Mother placed her cheek beside me, making my smile fade a bit. No matter how much makeup she put on me it wouldn't hide the scar her husband put on me. It would not hide her failure.

"You look beautiful, honey." she told. My mom was still trying to gain my trust again, but that was gone forever it felt. I moved from her and I saw her eyes fall with sadness.

"Honey. Please. I am doing my best." she said as she watched me move to remove my pillow case from my pillow. I didn't even say anything. Mother was never one to argue back. She was passive and let my dad push her around. Even as he developed a drinking habit, she didn't try and change anything. Even when he was convinced she was cheating on him, she still remained at his side taking his verbal abuse. Only when he was confident that I wasn't his daughter, and he took that knife to my face, did her scream carry over mine.

"I'll be back tonight. I am going over to Michael's house." I told her.

"Kyra, I told you that I didn't want you hanging with that boy. He is really not good company." she said and I looked at her with a heavy frown.

"Wow mom you actually sound serious about that rule…wish you were this stern when dad was cutting into my face." I replied in almost a cold tone. Her body froze, and I left her standing in my room. There was no therapy that could fix me. It was dark and I will admit I was mildly nervous of walking alone in the dark. So I sped off down the street to Michael's house. He was sitting on the sidewalk in a blue and red shirt and pants. Over his head was a clown mask.

"Hey!" I called out. His head snapped up at me and he quickly stood up.

"Hey, you came!" he said happily. I smiled.

"I said I would. You ready?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yeah, oh wait." he said and placed his mask on over his face. "Ready." I smiled and took his hand and began to move to the house beside us. The entire night we were out collecting candy and eating it as we walked.

"So why didn't your mother come trick-or-treating with you?" Michael asked, and I shrugged eating a piece of candy.

"I didn't want her to come. She would have only slowed us down." I told him.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. She really didn't even want me coming out here with you. She thinks you're weird." I told him and it was silent for a second. He suddenly looked up at me. I could see his eyes through his mask.

"Do you think I am weird?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"No. You're my friend. You're the only normal boy I know." I replied happily and he smiled and took my hand.

"We'll always be friends, won't we?" he asked and I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah always." I replied. Once we had gone through the entire neighborhood we had collected two bags of candy. We were walking back down the road. "So your sister didn't want to come with us either."

Michael shook his head and looked at me.

"No, she's a bitch and her stupid boyfriend came over." He told.

"Not even your step da-" I cut my statement short when he looked at me with a dark look through his mask. I shut my mouth and saw he was angry at me so I apologized. Immediately the anger and rage left his eyes and was replaced with softness. We continued walking until I noticed some kids from school walking our way. They were with their parents and as we passed them, I smiled up at the adults, but they just turned away looking uncomfortable. I looked down knowing why they turned away and as we kept walking, the same thing kept happening with more and more adults and kids. I felt the whole world was looking at me now, laughing or turning from me in disgust. I was panting hard like I was about to explode or have some type of heart attack. When we were at the end of the block I suddenly dropped my bag of candy and bawled. Michael was completely caught off guard by this body jerking back in response.

"Kyra, what's wrong?" he asked. Hot tears burned my asks and ruined my make up as I looked at him.

"BECAUSE I'M HIDEOUS! MY DAD DID THIS TO ME AND NOW EVERYONE HATES ME AND I'M SO ANGRY ALL THE TIME!" I shouted crying more, hiccupping too. I looked up at him, my vision blurry from the tears. He then leaned in to me wrapping his arms around my shoulders and just hugging me. I embraced him back holding him close. "And I'm sad." Michael held me closer and I appreciated this because I was so cold. He then leaned back and he looked at me with sympathetic eyes before smiling gently at me. He placed his hand on my cheek once more, feeling the smooth scar. I closed my eyes as my face was mildly sensitive to his touch from my crying.

"You will never be sad with me. I promise." he said. "No one will ever make fun of you." I sniffled and stared at him for a long moment not sure if I should believe him. I didn't know what to believe at the moment. But staring in his eyes, gave me everlasting comfort.

"I love you." he said and I gasped. I was filled with utter happiness at those words. My mom says it all the time and my dad did at one point. It didn't mean anything to me, but hearing him say that, made me believe he truly cared for me.

"I love you too." I replied. I had only known him for a short while, but Michael was my best friend, I was happy to feel this type of feeling from someone.

We were silent as he walked me to my home, smiles on our faces as we did so. We were too happy to speak. We finally it back to the intersection where both our houses were in opposite directions. I looked at Michael and he looked at me.

"Don't get a stomach ache." he said taking off his mask and I smiled.

"I should be saying that about you." I replied. He smiled more.

"Thanks for trick or treating with me, Kyra." he replied, and I smiled and nodded.

"No problem." I replied. I watched his free hand move up my face and gently his fingers wiped under my eyes as if wiping away my tears. The contact made me freeze completely. His fingers were warm even in this cold weather. He leaned forward and closed his eyes. His lips puckered up, and I smiled and leaned forward and kissed him back. He was my first kiss and the first person to go trick or treating with me. He was the first friend I made in school who was not afraid of my face. He pulled back and smiled.

"Have a great night. I know I will." he replied, and I nodded.

"You too." I said in a flustered tone. We separated into different directions unknowing that tonight would change our lives forever.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I was surrounded by darkness. I was dreaming, and in this darkness I heard screaming and the slash of metal swishing through the air. It was a pattern now. Slash, scream, slash, scream, slash…then nothing.

Sirens woke me up that night. Screaming and chattering. I sat up quickly and looked at my window which was right beside the bed. I opened the curtains to see there were mixtures of blues and reds. Police cars, I had concluded. My eyes widened. They were at Michael's house. I rushed from my bed and out the door of my room. By now mom was dead asleep from drinking, so nothing woke her. I ran down the hall towards the front door. Something was wrong. Was Michael hurt? Did that evil step father of his finally do something to him?

I charged out the door and rushed down the street. My feet were bare and they hurt against the asphalt. The views were getting closer and closer. I stopped now as I saw paramedics strolling… bodies away. My eyes widened as I noticed one of the bodies, his sister, Judith. She was covered in blood, eyes closed, body limp. Someone killed her. More bodies came out. Judith's boyfriend came out just as one of the paramedics were zipping him up in a body bag. Ronnie was next, his throat slashed. My eyes widened as people were standing around in small groups muttering and talking. Police were commanding that they go home and back away.

This wasn't happening. Some lunatic broke into their home and killed them? What about Deborah or... Michael. Michael couldn't come out in a body bag, I would not believe it. I shook my head as I felt my heart begin to race. I couldn't breathe. I looked around the area. Reporters were here and someone was holding back Mrs. Myers. She was alive and okay, but screaming as she was trying to race to Judith.

Where is he, where is Michael? My eyes locked on to a police car, and there he was sitting there looking straight ahead. He was okay, but why was he there and not as his mother's side?

"Michael!" I yelled moving pass the road blocks that separated the crowd from the crime scene. "Michael! Michael!"

I was screaming hard now as cops lifted me off my feet trying to contain me. Michael didn't look at me, yet he heard me I know he did. Two cops had been trying to talk to me, but I would not listen.

"Michael! Michael please it's me it's Kyra!" I called out. Slowly his head began to turn to me. He was not happy to see me; he was not trying to give much effort in the turning of his head. But when he looked at me, I knew something was wrong, wrong with him. His eyes were dull and were not filled with any life. He didn't seem to care about his friend who shouted for him.

"Little girl get back!" a cop yelled shoving me back to the point I fell to ground. I cried out a bit, another cop coming to help me.

"What the hell is wrong with you she is a child!" he yelled helping me up. Now there was a loud scream, a roar almost. I looked up to see Michael banging his hands hard onto the glass door. "Get him out of here!"

His hands turned to fists and his beatings grew harder and louder. The window was sure to burst. The car began to drive off with him still screaming in the back.

"Are you alright?" the officer asked, and I looked up at him in shock. "It's okay honey my name is Officer Leigh Brackett. That officer had no right to shove you. I've had him sent away."

My mind was still a blank somewhat as I looked down. He was gone, my friend, my only friend.

"What did he do?" I asked looking back at Officer Brackett. "Why did you take him away?" The man sighed and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"It's going to be hard to believe, but that boy killed his step father, his sister and his sister's boy friend." he told. My body loosened instantly at his words. My mouth dropped with shock and slowly I looked down at the ground. He did this? My friend? My stomach churned and I felt I would throw up immediately.

"What will happen to him?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know." he said in all honestly. I closed my eyes as tears streamed down my face, and over my scar. I felt his large hand on my back. "What's your name?" I looked up at him.

"Kyra Deville. Michael was my only friend." I said. He nodded and smiled slowly leading me from the scene.

"Well Kyra I'll be your friend. Come on let's get you back to your house." he said. I nodded and started to lead him to my house. It was a long night leading into morning for me. I didn't sleep until my body forced me to sleep a day later.

My mom eventually found out what happened. Seeing yellow tape around the Myer's home confirmed her suspicions. She had been on the phone talking to her friends.

'I knew he was trouble. I just knew it.'

Michael was admitted to Smith's Grove Warren County Sanitarium after a very long trial. My mom wouldn't take me to see him. Luckily Deborah allowed me to come with her to see him after a few weeks of begging. I hadn't seen him since that night it all happened. I was riding in the front seat looking out the window as Deborah drove. Her eyes, they were different. They weren't tired or annoyed like they usually were. But they were confused and lost. I felt really awkward being in the car with her as we drove to see Michael.

"Mrs. Myers, are you alright?" I asked lowly and she looked at me finally, her eyes jumping back to normal and she cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. She smiled softly.

"Yeah, Kyra I'm alright. I'm just… really sad and confused." she said and I nodded softly.

"I'm sad and confused too." I replied. She gave a saddened smile and just took my hand as if to give me comfort, but I think she needed it too. Her youngest child, Angel, was home with a baby sitter. She was the only one Michael truly cared for. I wondered if he even cared about me. We arrived at the hospital, checked in, and waited outside for him. It was just an open space with a few benches. I don't know why I was expecting a playground. Deborah and I were both sitting down and waiting.

"Kyra… did Michael ever tell you he was upset about anything? Or that he wanted to hurt anyone?" she asked lightly. I looked at her and then looked away thinking back to our past discussions. Had he mentioned it? I mean I know he said he disliked his step dad, but I dislike my mom. That didn't mean I wanted to hurt her. I shook my head.

"No. I would have told you." I lied. She gave a light smile and nodded. We heard one of the doors of the building open and we both looked to see Michael coming out being escorted by two men in white. My body somehow became filled with life and I moved from the table and stood up facing him. He was in a white jump suit and his hands were chained. I was stunned by this.

"Why are they treating him like an animal?" I asked looking at Deborah who sighed.

"He's proven that he needs to be heavily guarded." she replied. As Michael drew closer, I noticed his hair was matted and covering his face as he wore a one of his brown masks. Man I should have brought mine. Walking behind the two large guards, I noticed a slim man in a brown coat walk around them all. Deborah moved to shake his hand.

"Hello Mrs. Myers and who is this little one?" he asked now looking at me. I looked away not wanting him to really look at my face.

"Hi Dr. Loomis, this is Kyra. She's Michael's best friend." she said and I just glanced up at him.

"When can Michael leave?" I asked lowly. The doctor sighed and got down on one knee before me.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kyra, but Michael did a very bad thing and has to stay here for a while because of it." he said lightly. He spoke to me like I was some baby. I just looked away and then moved over to Michael. The two large grownups in white took a few steps back but kept a close eye on everyone. I just stood in front of him and he just looked down at the ground. He never looked at me and just remained quiet. I almost didn't know what to say.

"I've missed you." I said looking at the ground and looking at him from time to time. He didn't respond and this worried me. "Michael, what's wrong, why won't you talk to me?" Was he mad at me?

"How about we all sit down and chat." Dr. Loomis offered. I glanced back at him before looking at Michael again. We all sat down. Dr. Loomis and Michael sat across from Deborah and me.

"Has he said anything at all, doctor?" she asked. Dr. Loomis sighed and shook his head.

"No. He seems to be going backward in all of our sessions together. There are no more violent outbursts or any emotions what so ever. It's as if he is retreating back into a state I had never seen before." he explained. Not talking? Does that mean he won't talk to me? Michael hasn't even looked up at me since he came out here. What should I say to him, what can I say to him? I felt immediately sad that he wasn't trying to show the doctors that he should be let out. I placed my hands on top of the table in front of Michael, and slowly turned my palms so they faced upward. I wasn't sure if I saw it right, but I could have sworn I saw Michael glance up at my hand.

"You promised…" I said lowly. I just waited for him to respond, wondering if our night of trick or treating meant anything to him. I opened myself up to him and that night of the murders… he opened himself to me and here I am, still here. He slowly let his arm creep out from beneath the table and slowly reached out to let the tips of his fingers touch mine. It wasn't what I expected, and apparently Dr. Loomis wasn't expecting this either.

"Good God." he whispered. Deborah looked at us stunned, and I looked at Michael to see him looking at me through his mask. His hair covered up his face, but I could still see his eyes. He was still in there. My friend was still in there.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The drive back with Deborah was quiet and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"How are things going with your mom?" she asked suddenly and I looked up at her already feeling a pout form on my face. I turned away.

"Nothing is going on. She drinks now more than ever." I replied. Michael knew my back story and I guess his mom did too. Maybe she wanted to know some things about me to see if I was alright for her son.

"When did she start drinking?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Sometime after my dad went away." I replied and she nodded slowly.

"You ever think you're being a little too hard on her? That maybe she drinks because she's punishing herself for what she let happen to you?" she asked. I just crossed my arms and leaned into my seat.

"I am just lucky I can still see out of my right eye." I said lowly. She nodded immediately.

"I'm not saying it excuses her for what happened. But you only have one mother. Things can change. People can change and if you let her in maybe you both will change… for the greater good."

I didn't want to let her words sink into my brain, but she wasn't wrong. Even after everything that happened, I wouldn't want anything to happen to mom. I glanced back at Deborah to see we were in the driveway of my house.

"Thanks Mrs. Myers." I replied. Maybe Michael will change too, but I wouldn't voice that to her. Being the mother of a killer was not something I wanted to continue thinking about. She gave a gentle nod and smiled and watched as I got out of the car.

I wasn't surprised Mom was waiting for me on the front porch. She waved at the car and guided me inside. I was waiting for her to yell at me for going against her wishes. She took my hand and turned me to her, getting down on my level and looking up at me.

"I'm not upset that you went to see your friend." she said lightly.

"Michael. His name is Michael." I replied and she nodded.

"Michael. Look baby, I know you must hate my guts and you aren't wrong. I hate my guts. I was never ne to stand up for myself or to others. But I should have stood up for you. You're my child my only child." she said lightly pressing her hands to my face which I leaned back from immediately. She hasn't touched my face since it happened and I wouldn't let her start now. She winced at my actions, but nodded in understanding. "You know I prayed to God that if you survived I would do right by you… and I know the drinking has made me a liar. But I have thrown it all out and if you let me… I want to have my daughter back. I want to brush your hair and tuck you in and I want to focus on you."

I stared at her for a moment unsure if I should truly believe her and I just looked around at everything but her.

"Will you take me to see Michael?" I asked and she stiffened lightly before sighing some.

"Yes. I can take you on the days I'm not working and if I can't Mrs. Myers can take you if that's okay with her." she said. I only nodded and she pulled me into a hug. I didn't know exactly how to feel and I wasn't sure if she really meant it not. But I guess there really is one way to find out.

2 weeks later

Things have been actually a lot better now for me. There was life in my mother's house. Now that my dad no longer plagued us, we went out and shopped and did things normal moms and daughters did. I continued to see Michael when I could with Deborah. Mom was too uncomfortable sitting there watching me just talk to him with my mask on.

I felt that maybe he would like that. Maybe he didn't want to be asked questions about brain stuff and how he was feeling or whatever Dr. Loomis asked him. Someone just needed to talk to him. Half of the time I didn't know what to talk about. We would both be okay in silence, but sometimes I would talk and he would just look at me and blink. I wasn't sure if he was paying attention or not.

"I miss us going to school together." I said as we both sat in the cafeteria. Dr. Loomis was watching from outside the area while Deborah and I sat with him. Two orderlies watched from the table behind us.

"Michael… your baby sister misses you." Deborah said and I smiled at her and looked at him wondering if maybe hearing about Angel would get him to talk. Michael just looked down at the table and curled his fingers together some.

"Don't you want to see her again?" I asked and Michael just kept his eyes on the table. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a picture I was allowed to bring in and give to him. It was of Michael and I at the fair together. We went about a week or so after I had met him. He and I are sitting on an old carriage with a pumpkin on both his and my leg. His arm is around me and we are smiling big.

"Dr. Loomis said I could give this you." I said and placed the picture on the table and slowly slid it to him. He didn't even look at the picture. I looked down a bit in sadness at this. Deborah just shook her head and got up quickly.

"I can't do this." she said in a weak tone and stormed out of the room. Of course, she being my ride home, I was alert and stood up now to follow. I moved around the table and immediately, a hand grips my own. I yelp in shock and the orderlies are on their feet already moving to grab Michael. But before they can, he moves his hand into his suit and pulls out a small mask and hands it to me. I was stunned at the motion, and took the mask and my plan was to observe it. But he was grabbed and immediately there was a yell and I looked up with wide eyes to see red spewing from one of the orderly's neck as I noticed some piece of metal was sticking out of his neck. He grips his neck and gasps hard. My eyes widen as I watch the scene in silence.

The other orderly is lifting Michael in the air trying to restrain his screaming for as he kicks about. A red light is flashing above my head and I don't even realize how hard I'm screaming. The back door flings open and more adults in white come rushing in with Dr. Loomis and Deborah behind them. One of the men has grabbed me and ran from the room with me. Dr. Loomis and Deborah follow and they're saying something, but I can't register it. My thighs are hot with liquid. I peed on myself. All the while, I'm just clutching something in my hand. His mask.

The recommendation was just to get me home. I'm lying down on Judith's… old bed in one of Michael's jeans, as I'm waiting for my mom to come pick me up from Deborah's house. I was wondering why she wouldn't take me home. I heard her talking to my mom.

"I think it would just be best if you come get her, Natasha. Thank you, bye."

The door of the all-white room is open, and I heard her speaking. But she never came to the room to check on me or tell me my mom was coming. I could hear crying now and I slowly sat up. Maybe I should go check on her. I moved from the bed looking down at myself. I couldn't believe I was wearing Michael's pants… and I peed on myself. I felt utter embarrassment. I moved over to the door way.

"Mrs. Myers-" But a loud bang stops me and I jump a bit at the hard noise. I just stand there as I hear Angel crying hard now. My eyes are just wide as I remain still in the door way, feeling hot liquid pour down my legs again…

8 years later


	6. Chapter 6

6

I stared down at the first mask I had ever received from him. So many memories were laced in the eye holes. I have a box under my bed of the many masks he had given me on the rare occasions I visited him. And now it's finally senior year. I wouldn't lie, my freshman and sophomore years were a bit tough. Kids were of course cruel, but Sherriff Bracket kept them all off my case and eventually, I learned to say fuck them. His daughter Annie became one of my close friends too. It took a while to trust her and Lynda Van Der Klok. They were popular girls who still didn't mind hanging out without me sometimes. I actually didn't mind that, because I didn't always like hanging out with them either. Best friends, right? But it was okay. Puberty was kind to me. My body blossomed and my breasts filled out into double d's which boys liked to look at more than my face anyways. So if anything, I learned some high school survival tricks. I was so excited about it all.

My mom and I were as close as ever and I knew I could rely on her. Now all that was left, was my true friend, Michael. I visited him every Friday and he had completely shut down. He had grown quite tall for an eighteen-year-old and is basically a giant. His hair had grown dark and over his face. I could hardly see any of his face now. He was constantly chained. As much as I was loving senior year, it was also time to look and apply at colleges and a part of me didn't want to stay in Haddonfield, but leaving would mean leaving Michael and I wasn't sure I was able to do that. I mean every Friday I visited him for ten years, even after Deborah killed herself and Angel was taken away, I was all Michael had. My mother didn't understand, but she remained silent when I did go and visit him. I would go see him and talk to him about anything and everything from school to both our futures. I even asked him questions and tried to get his opinions on things even though I knew he wouldn't answer me.

But that wasn't the only thing that bothered me. It was the conversation I had with Dr. Loomis last week.

" _I think it would be healthy for both you and Michael, if you started to space your visits with him."_

 _My face shook in absolute shock and I took an inch back and looked him over._

" _What? Why?" I asked quickly and the doctor just sighed and looked down some._

" _Kyra, it hasn't gone unnoticed that you have been Michael's link to this world for eight years. Even though he hasn't spoken a word, he still shows sign of being fully aware, shows signs that he is still there. But you are both maturing and you have a free world to grow in and I am afraid that Michael is showing signs of… sexual aggression with his maturity." he explained and I just tilted my head, squinting some in disgust._

" _He doesn't even speak. He just makes masks in his room and he doesn't cause trouble. You told me that."_

" _I know."_

" _Then where are you getting these… sexual aggression from? I don't understand." I said._

" _He masturbates." He blurts swiftly cutting me off. I blinked some and he looked around and placed his hands on my back and we began to walk down the quiet hall. I had secret session with Dr. Loomis as well to help me cope with Deborah's death and seeing that orderly killed by Michael eight years ago. Not even my mom knows I go and visit him._

" _Okay so he… masturbates. That's a healthy function that men go through." I said and he nodded._

" _Yes, yes you are right, but we do keep video footage of the patients while in their rooms and I have caught Michael standing naked in front of his walls, masturbating. When he isn't in his room, I do go and check to see what has brought this sudden change on. And I have found that he masturbates at the picture you gave him eight years ago." he explained and I looked down thinking of the picture and running my hand through my curls._

" _Okay… well it's not like he's learning about sex ed here. He's been here since he was ten." I replied. Dr. Loomis nodded._

" _Yes. But you do come up in our discussions and it's not hard to miss the erections he has and the shallow breathing and the clenched fists. Now he hasn't done anything to show signs that he is dangerous to himself or others which is why I have allowed you both to speak without orderlies' present. But I fear he may become sexually violent now that you both are nearing your peaks of maturity." he said. I shrugged._

" _So you want me to stop seeing him, because he is acting like a horny teenage boy?" I asked and he paused in his walking._

" _I just want you to be mindful of the signs. He's not just a boy, he is becoming a man like you are becoming a woman. And he is a killer." he warned and I stared at him for a long moment taking in his words._

"You heading over there?"

I jumped and turned to see Mom in the doorway and I cleared my throat and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll call you when I'm headed home." I replied and she nodded.

"Okay." she said with a soft smile and left. I had to admit, it was good to have my mom back. I jumped into my 2005 Toyota Camry and headed for the hospital. I looked around the neighborhood noticing all the pumpkins that were out and the Halloween decorations that were in front of some of the neighbor's houses. It was like nothing had happened here. Like no one was even murdered eight years ago. Either that or everyone has moved on like they were supposed to. Maybe it was time for me to move on as well. I parked in the visitor's parking and looked at some of the paper applications on my passenger's seat. I've already faxed some of them out already. I got out and went inside and signed in as usual.

I was sitting outside at one of the lunch benches when the door opened, I turned and saw Michael coming out. He was in his usual grey robe with a white t-shirt under it with grey sweats. He was wearing a new mask. An orange mask. As he was seated in front of me, I remembered what Dr. Loomis had told me last week. I smiled at him as the chains were taken off his body. The orderlies merely sat at the table behind us casually watching. They had to be here when we were outside.

"I didn't know you liked orange." I replied. He just looked down at the table and I nodded. "Another masterpiece." The air seemed thick around us today and I couldn't quite figure out why.

I sighed some and crossed my arms and jumped right into it.

"Senior year. The last year of a child's education before going off to college, the adult stuff." I said smiling down at the table. "I often thought about us going through the rest of middle and high school together. I ask myself what clique would we be a part of. Would we remain friends… would we date? I know we probably wouldn't have gone that far but I still thought about it. Maybe we go to the same college and graduate and I don't get married and have a family." I said. Michael never lifted his head and I just felt stupid now. But then again who would he tell?

"It was rough, going through high school without you. Kids were mean and they made jokes about my face. One girl actually tried to bully me… I think this is something you'd like to hear." I replied scoffing softly and chuckling. "I was in the locker room a few weeks back and I think she was jealous that she's flat chested and I'm kind of not." I replied. Bits of his hair moved off his face from in front of his nose, but I didn't think too much into it. "I guess she thought attacking my looks would make her feel better. So as she was calling me names, I just balled my hand into a fist and I beat her ass into the ground. All her bougie little friends screamed and cried and ran from the bathroom and I just whaled on her. It felt good… the violence."

I shook my head in thought of it all.

"I was suspended for a few days but came back a new person. No one messed with me. But I managed to make some friends and now we are at the end of childish things." I said now staring at him. He didn't look up and I didn't see his eyes. "It's time for me to start looking for colleges. I have looked in state and out of state."

I don't know why I was suddenly so nervous to tell him all of this. It's not like he cared.

"Do you want me to stay here?" I asked and he didn't respond. He just kept looking down at the table. I felt foolish for even asking.

However, his arms started to shuffle some and I watched as one of his hands came up and his fingers curled up except for his pointer finger. He stuck it straight out and just slowly placed it on the table. He began to move his hand down then up as if outlining the letter v. Then he put a long line down that v. Y. E. S. I inhaled in shock at his words. That's the first thing he has communicated in years. I didn't even think he was truly listening to everything I had been saying. I exhaled and nodded some.

"Okay." I responded.

Michael's POV

She made the right decision asking me about leaving. I had been thinking for eight years if I should also kill her or not. It wouldn't be difficult breaking out and killing her, but she was the only one who stayed. Even after my mom took her own life permanently dividing our family up. Why would she be so selfish? But Kyra has been with me since the beginning and I would see to it she stayed with me until the very end whichever that would be. Had she had told me she planned to leave and never come back then that would be the end, but she has proven to be on my side.

"Okay." she replied. Now she has fully given herself to me and it was time to ensure she knew she was mine. Forever.


	7. Chapter 7

7

The next morning, I was getting ready for school. I took down some of my twists and began putting some coconut and hibiscus styling lotion in my hair. I hummed lightly as I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

"Honey, breakfast is ready!" I heard my mom calling from the kitchen. I put on a red and white flannel shirt and black leggings and shoes. I came down stairs to a plate of eggs and bacon and orange juice on the table.

"Morning." I said moving to sit down and eat.

"Morning, a flier was in our door. It's for prom. The themes are masks and… primal. Be sure to release the beast while in total disguise." she said with a mild frown as she read the sheet of paper in her hands. "God, who thought this was a good theme?" I shrugged and sighed some.

"Lord who knows." I replied and she nodded and handed me the flier as she moved to put the dirty pans in the sink. I observed the paper, noticing her eyes on me.

"So you went to see your friend." she replied and I nodded.

"I did." I replied and she nodded.

"And have you told him about colleges and graduation?" she asked. I shrugged some glancing at her as I ate my eggs.

"I have mentioned it." I replied and she nodded.

"Okay. Have you decided on if you're staying in state or going out of state?" she asked and I nodded.

"I decided to stay in state. I can be close to you and him." I replied hoping adding her into the discussion would make this conversation less stressful. She nodded and moved over me, sitting across from me and reaching over to rub my wrist.

"Kyra… you have been visiting him for years now. Don't you think it's time you start living for you? You have made good friends in high school, but now college is coming sooner than you know it. It'll be time to start preparing for the adult world." she said. I was mildly stiff at her words and I nodded slowly.

"And just forget about Michael." I finished and she shook her head.

"I didn't say that." she replied before sighing some. "I'm just saying you have done so well for yourself and you're making good grades. I just don't want you to put your life on hold for someone who you can never see in the sun light again." I just looked away at her words and she just patted my hand and got up. I mean she wasn't entirely wrong. I have been visiting Michael through most of my childhood. Even after Deborah killed herself, Mom stepped up and took me. I mean Michael was taken care of. He would be okay with or without me I have concluded. I was on my way to Annie's house. Once I was in front of her house, I honked twice and waited.

Sheriff Brackett came out first in his uniform. He gave me a wave and began to approach my car. I smiled and rolled down my window.

"Morning, Sheriff." I replied and he smiled leaning in to my door.

"Morning, Kyra. How are ya?" he asked with a cup of coffee in his hand. I nodded.

"I'm doing just fine, Sheriff. How are you?" I replied. I liked him; he came to check on me a lot after everything that's happened. He just nodded.

"So far so good keeping the knuckle heads off the street." he said staring at me as if trying to read me. "Not getting into trouble are you?" I laughed.

"Not since you had to pull me off Molly Stevenson and arrest me." I replied and he chuckled.

"Good girl." he said moving back. "Have a good day at school now."

"Thanks you too." I replied and as he walked around the car, Annie was just leaving the house with her usual skip.

"Bye dad, love you." she replied and got in the front. "Hey hon."

"Morning. Ready for you calculus test?" I asked driving on and she scoffed.

"God, like I had time to study. I was too busy texting Paul last night." she said with a deviant smirk. I laughed.

"Oh naughty girl, have ya'll decided when you're finally going to go all the way?" I asked. She shrugged.

"We've talked about it. We think maybe after prom… or during." she said.

"Oooh impressive. I see." I replied.

"So what about you, when are you going to finally let bad boy Mars into your pants?" she asked. Marshall Ludchek. The red headed bad boys who has his knuckles tatted and his nose pierced. God he looked silly with one of those black bull nose rings. But all the girls liked him. He smoked and wore a cool jean jacket and didn't take shit from anyone.

"Uh never. He's more interested in my face than anything." I said.

"Uhhh hello that's a good thing." She said and I glanced at her and now she looked unsure. "Right?" I shook my head.

"He's more interested in my scar than me. I don't need that kind of attention." I replied as I turned to my right and toward Lindsey's house. She nodded slowly.

"Well maybe you can lead his eyes towards other places on your body." she said and I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I have a boyfriend." I replied and her eyes popped.

"You do?" she asked and I laughed.

"No. Not at all." I replied. Once I picked up Lindsey, the two were talking about prom and what their plans were with their boyfriends. My phone began to ring, but Annie answered.

"Hello? Who is this? Okay hold on. It's for you, some doctor." she replied, and I already knew who it was.

"Dr. Loomis?" I asked.

"Kyra, we've made a break through with Michael. He's spoke today!" he said and immediately, I gasped at his words. I was so out of it I almost didn't stop at the red light coming into view. I didn't have to break too hard, but my friends did thrust forward. They looked at me confused and I just gawked some.

"He spoke… what did he say?" I asked.

"Your name, he spoke your name. I think he's ready to connect with us again. Can you come in immediately?" he asked. I stumbled over my words in thought before nodding.

"Yes! Yes! I can come in! I'll be there today!" I replied and hung up the phone and looked ahead with hope in my eyes. He spoke. He finally spoke.

"Earth to Kyra what happened?" Lindsey asked. Oh that's right they didn't know about Michael. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Nothing I'm fine." I said. I ignored their constant hounding, trying to get information out of me. I dropped them off at school and just left. Today it would be worth it to hear my friend speak again. I mean first he outlines words on a table and today he is speaking. I couldn't miss this. I had to see him.

Author's Notes

Hi all hope you're enjoying the story. Just like my last Scar fic there is graphic sexual content and rape and so expect that in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

8

I had never been so happy to see the hospital. I was already rushing to get out of the car once I parked and I was moving inside quickly. In the check in/ waiting room, Dr. Loomis was already waiting for me. He waved me over.

"Quickly, quickly. I don't want to run out of any time with him. This may be the only chance we get to connecting with him." he said. We both moved down the hall with great speed.

"So what's going to happen? Is he saying anything else?" I asked my mind racing with questions.

"No, he's only said your name hours ago which worries me that he may not speak again." he said. That worried me already. What if this was some sort of trick? No Michael doesn't play games, not even when he was a kid.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In the cafeteria. No one else is in there except one orderly." he said pausing now and turning to me. "This isn't something I would normally do or recommend, but I think you should go in alone."

"Alone?" I asked, my tone laced with skepticism and worry. He nodded.

"He will still be chained and one orderly will be with you. He hasn't shown any other signs of being aggressive. I think this would be good for you both. This will be the only time I grant this type of visit. I want you to see if you can get him speak again." he explained. I nodded thinking I was happy to have some sort of semi one on one time with Michael. Maybe he's ready to speak and ready to talk about what happened those years ago.

We continued down the hall until we were at the cafeteria. It wasn't a large room, but enough for maybe half of the patients to come in and eat if needed. Luckily it wasn't needed. I looked through the window and saw him. He was just sitting there with a tray of food in front of him. He was in his usual white pants and shirt. His hair covered his face and this time…

I looked at Dr. Loomis.

"He isn't wearing a mask." I said and Dr. Loomis nodded in awe.

"Yes. The first time in 8 years. I think he's ready to speak." he said.

We both just looked at him through the window. An older orderly man was sitting at the table beside him, his side facing Michael. A red headed nurse approached us.

"Dr. Loomis, Sheriff Brackett is on the phone returning your call." she said. I looked at the doctor now.

"You called Brackett?" I asked and Dr. Loomis nodded.

"Yes. He wanted to be kept informed on Michael's progress. Some of the board members of Smith's Grove think now that Michael is getting older it may be time to transfer him to a different hospital." he said slowly as if gauging my reaction. I winced some.

"And what do you think?" I asked. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"It all comes down to today and what happens. If I can't get him to speak and you can't get him to speak they may approve his transfer." he said.

"To where?" I asked and he shook head once more.

"We don't know yet." he replied.

"Doctor… the sheriff." the nurse reminded and Dr. Loomis looked at her and then looked around some.

"Yeah eh, have the call transferred to this office so I can keep a watch." he said pointing to the room beside us. The nurse nodded and walked away. He looked back at me and then the cafeteria. "When you're ready."

And I was ready. I straightened up my clothes and walked towards the doors of the cafeteria and entered. I would be a fool if thought Michael would look up at me, but he didn't. I slowly approached the table and leaned my head over some.

"Hey, Michael." I replied gently and sat down in front of him. He didn't look up at me. I was suddenly nervous now, but I pushed it aside. I would never feel doubt toward my friend. "Dr. Loomis said you spoke, that you said my name did you want to ask me something or say something to me?"

I got no reply and I just tilted my head some trying to see his face some. I could see his young cheeks and seemingly soft skin beneath greasy hair and I tilted my head some. I looked at the orderly who had officially turned his back to us and I looked him over. I was pretty sure that was a bad idea in itself. But I couldn't pay attention to that. I was too excited thinking that maybe Michael would speak. I looked back at him smiling some.

"You're not wearing a mask… you don't usually not wear one. Are you alright?" I asked, and I was sure I saw his eyes this time. Still a clear crystal blue like I remembered. But he still did not speak. I looked down at his plate of food and saw he had some type of stuffing mix and ham on his plate with a metal fork. I looked back at Michael, the worry clouding my face this time.

"Michael please say something to me… if you don't… they may move you to a different hospital." I replied and he looked back down as if I hadn't said anything. "Do you know what that means? We'll be separated forever."

I placed my hands on the table and turned my hands up so my palms faced him.

"You promised." I said, voice breaking, eyes watering. I felt warmth in my cheeks as tears slid down my face. Please don't let them take you from me. I watched as one of Michael's hands raised from beneath the table and I felt a weak smile form on my face thinking he was going to reach out to me. Instead his hand moved over to the tray of food and I noticed he slowly grabbed his fork. I froze right then and there, my women's intuition telling me something bad was about to happen. Slowly, Michael began to grip the fork even more and he stood up slowly and just slid his way out of the table and I just watched as he did this.

What was he doing? I just watched him move over to the table that was right across from us and over to the orderly. My eyes widened as I watched his free hand grab what seemed to be the man's face and I saw his other hand moving back and forth and back and forth. The older man was making gurgling noises and he was reaching up to grab Michael's arm like that was going to do any good. There was a loud noise ringing over my head and I was frozen in my chair watching the blood. So much blood sliding on the ground as Michael pins the bleeding, barely breathing man against the doors as if using him to lock it. As if that's not enough, he grabs the nearest tables close to him and jams them right into the doors.

I just watched this, my mouth open and my stomach trying to push vomit up my throat but it doesn't work. There are enough tables to pin the doors shut locking us both inside. The windows couldn't be broken. After an incident a few years back, they purposely replaced the window with a tougher material that no one could break. Michael was not standing there, and I just looked down to see blood pooling under the tables as Michael just kept pushing the tables against the door like that poor man wasn't pinned against them. My body is shaking, almost convulsing in fear. My eyes finally meet Michael's face and he just walks over to me, leaning down to pick up the fork and I gasp at the action.

And I just stand up and move around the table to try and avoid him, but I feel a hand grip my arm and pull me back. I feel my body lifted from the air and I'm slammed on my back on the table. I groan out feeling a hand grip my shirt tight and I look up at Michael who raises his fork wielding hand in the air.

"IF THIS IS HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO END BETWEEN US YOU HAD BETTER FUCKING MAKE SURE I'M DEAD! I DIDN'T FEAR YOU THEN AND YOU WON'T MAKE ME FEAR YOU NOW!" I shouted through gritted teeth and anger. Michael's hand remained in the air and I looked into his eyes, our eyes found each other. He has no heart. The Michael I knew was gone, this action proved it. I just closed my eyes now.

"Just do it." I said softly and I waited for the stab, waiting for the blood to fill my lungs and pour from my mouth probably. I would open my eyes at the end and stare at his face while he watched me die. But still nothing happened and before I could open my eyes, I feel my body raised and I feel my chest pushing into the table. What the hell? I could hardly breathe as I feel Michael's hand holding my neck down. I couldn't move my body it felt. I felt fingers on my bottom, his knuckles. I'm looking around furiously, the loud beeping noise still above my head. The banging on the doors were silenced by my panic as my pants and panties are swiftly pulled down and around my ankles. I can feel Michael's legs closer to the back of mine.

"No." I pant out knowing exactly what's going to happen. I place my hands on the table in panic trying to pull myself up, but it's futile. The hold on my neck had me under his control. "No!" Suddenly, something tears… rips right into me and my eyes just widen as far as they can. And immediately pain and burning erupts into my vagina all the way through my stomach and into my throat as a violent scream tears from it.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I could hear a rapid thumping in my head. The noise was so close. I peeked my eyes open and through my screaming I see my hand hitting the table hard and fast. That's it, that's what brought me back to reality. I feel his hand on my lower back and his other hand curling around my banging hand to stop it.

Everything hurt and it was a pain I had never felt before. I feel Michael's body moving back and pushing back in once more causing me to yell out more. Oh god please kill me, let this be over. He was moving in slow, long strokes and it caused the pain to ignite in larger bursts. All I could do is stare at his hand that's curled into mine. When he pushes in hard suddenly, I cry out and his hands curls tighter around my hand as if to soothe me or to ease my pain. But nothing helped. I suddenly feel the weight of his chest on my back and I hear his thick pants as he keeps moving, giving my body no time to adjust to the violent intrusion he has just caused to it.

"Please, Michael." I whimper out, my tone broken. He starts to increase speed and I cry out even more. I wanted my mom, anyone to help me. My legs are numb, do I even have legs right now. All I can hear is his ragged panting increase as he continues with his new speed. I'm panting hard and fast trying to make sense of it all. I see him in my mind. A young blonde-haired kid smiling at me. He's waving at me and happy to see me. I see us both, meeting on the playground and sitting by each other lunch. He's showing me his new mask and I'm smiling in utter happiness. We're walking down the road hand in hand. The sun shines over us once, and now we're in high school, hands still in each other. His hair's longer and he's smiling at me. I can see him as a rebel in a black jacket with a grey hoody. He has a black nose ring and he's smiling at me with mischief and I smile wide at him. We'd kiss beneath the sun before heading to class.

But all of that is ripped away as I feel him throb inside me suddenly. Something hot fills my stomach it feels. My eyes flutter some as I feel his body weight gone from me. My body just lies limp on the table. But my body is so weak, I'm sliding off the table and heading for the floor. But I'm caught and slowly, I feel my body being lied on the ground and I'm just staring up at him as he hovers over me. He's on his body between my knees. The lights go off and now I see red on the ceiling. Emergency lights. Body his head blocks my view and my thoughts. He slowly reached down and takes my hand as he leans in to me. I shut my eyes for a moment, before feeling hair between my finger tips. I let my eyes slowly open and he's so close to me, his hand over mine, pressing it to his cheek as I see blue eyes staring into me.

"I… promise." he whispers ever so gently to me. I remember him promising that when we were kids. I feel his other large hand reach up and slowly stroke my scar. My lips quiver as I feel his bloody hand touch me. I was speechless. I didn't know what any of this meant. I didn't know him anymore. I let out a painful gasp as I feel his body push into mine, the head of his cock finding its way back inside my wounded opening. I feel him continue to push in and out in and out. His hand never left my face and he refused to let my hand go. My body felt completely numb as I felt his movements quicken once more. His deep, dark pants danced in mind as my head fell back and more painful sounds escaped me.

My mind was becoming foggy and I thought I would pass out. But I feel Michael's hand move from my scar and grip my neck suddenly and now I was alert again. I made a feeble attempt to try and push him off, fight back against him, but he just held both my hands down and continued thrusting harder and faster. His movements were precise and focused, as if each threat had a purpose. I feel his thumb under my chin, and his fingers over my scar once more as our eyes remained connected.

I didn't even want to know what he was possibly thinking. Maybe he was going to kill me after. Whatever to make this pain stop. I could feel my body stretching as he pushed harder and harder. His face leaned in closer to me and I winced thinking please don't kiss me. He didn't though. He just looked at me studying every inch of my face as he kept moving. What was he thinking, what was behind his eyes? I couldn't see any expressions. I remember seeing a lion at the zoo who was staring at me just like that. I would never know the emotions of a predator. And that's exactly what Michael had become.

Now his moves were becoming violent and ragged and I let out a moan of pain as I feel the pain growing inside me faster.

"IT HURTS!" I screamed out in utter pain and once again I feel the hot lava pouring inside my stomach once more as I feel Michael thrust one more time and hold himself inside me. I cried uncontrollably feeling my brain growing fuzzy and white and now my world was going dark. I hoped I did not wake up.

Now there's soft beeping in my head. I wonder what it was.

Normal POV

Sam Loomis found his back shoved against with Leigh's hands gripped so hard in his collar, his hands turned white.

"You son of bitch! This is all your fault! How could you let her be alone with that animal!" he snapped. Sam tried his best to pry the officer's hands from him.

"I didn't think he would ever express violence toward her." he said ripping Leigh's hands off him and straightening up his coat up. Leigh shook his head pacing some.

"Didn't think? He killed his own sister. You thought his friend was going to be the exception?" he asked as if the doctor was stupid.

"Yes! For years he's shown no signs of wanting to hurt her let alone… rape her." he said. Leigh jumped at him mildly, his jaw tightening as if he was trying to restrain himself. He pointed to the hospital room.

"That girl… she's been through hell. She was just starting to live her life, grow and do what it is young girls do, but you…" he started pointing at Sam who looked away with guilt, "You took that from her. Damnit Loomis she can't… she can't have children she's so ruined. He had raped her three more times before we managed to break those windows."

Sam just shook his head running his hand through his hair in utter horror.

"I didn't think-"

"You underestimated him. You underestimated a predator and he got the best of you. Whatever his plan was, he succeeded. Not only is he a murderer, but he's a sexual predator and you didn't know it." Leigh said with anger moving over to look at the unconscious girl in the white bed with scars on her arms. He just closed his eyes tight.

"I watched that girl grow up. She should have stayed away." he said sadly. Sam just looked down and sighed.

"The board is looking for other hospitals to put him to live out the rest of his life, where I can still monitor him." he said and Leigh looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're still going to be his doctor?" he asked and Sam nodded.

"Yes. Even though this happened… it opens the door to more to him. He's not just a killer like you said. This attack was something he had never done. He never showed interest in something like this before. So I need to find out what's changed." he explained and Leigh shook his head.

"There's nothing to find out. He's a man who has never acted out on sexual desires and he wanted to. So he used the only girl he could until he was ready to strike." he snapped. Sam just stared at the ground still processing everything that had happened. The fact that Michael planned all this, showed he was more intelligent then he led him to believe. "God you're lucky I can't use my gun in a hospital or I'd shoot you myself."

Sam just looked at him with weak and saddened eyes. Leigh was glaring at him when his eyes suddenly softened as he looked past him. Evelyn Deville was speeding down the hall. She was in a beige turtle neck and peach slacks. She was in panic as she saw the two.

"Where is she? Where is she!" she cried out. She had been told what happened and when she saw Sam, her eyes flooded with fury. "You… you did this!" She immediately threw herself at Sam smacking at his face and head. Leigh was behind her pulling her back.

"YOU DID THIS TO MY BABY! SHE TRUSTED YOU!" she was making a scene and Leigh didn't blame her. She was screaming and pawing at Leigh's hands to get them off her. Nurses and doctors watched and Sam backed away.

"Evelyn, Evelyn stop!" he commanded but she just screamed out.

"GET OUT OF HERE! GET AWAY FROM US! LEAVE!" she screamed more as Leigh turned her face him, and he hugged her tight as she sobbed into his uniform. Sam just stared in sadness as he began to back away from the two. Slowly he turned around and left his head tilted down in defeat.

Kyr's POV

I stared up at the ceiling as I listened to Leigh and Dr. Loomis speak. They weren't exactly being quiet. Tears fell off the side of my face as I couldn't believe what they had said. I gave him life even though he took it from me. I closed my eyes feeling relieved that I survived and the pain was gone. The door slowly opened and I could see the sheer pain on my mom's face. But I was so happy to see her.

"Mom I'm sorry." I cried and she shook her head.

"No. No. No baby. It's not your fault." she said moving over to me and I raised my arms and she just moved into the bed and wrapped her arms around me and we cried into one another. She was right all along.

Michael was gone. He was gone that night he killed his family.

Author's Notes

So here's an update. Now from the old fanfic, I was going to have Kyra remain in high school, her relationship with her mother still broken. Michael had escaped the hospital and she had met him at her home where her mom was going to be dead. My original plan was to have him chain her there while he stalked and killed her high school bullies with of course other things happening in between. But I think I am going to let Kyra grow up and be in college for the other stuff to happen. Some of her friends will be there with a new love interest and what not. I think high school is a bit cliché in some slasher films and college may be a bigger hunting ground for Michael. Update coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10

10

3 years later- August

I wanted to believe that after all this time, the dreams would be less severe, but they weren't. I was in the hospital for three weeks recovering. The doctors told me everything that happened to me. The trauma and the murder of womb. There was no way I could have children; the damage was too severe. Mom never left my side though. She saw to it my hospital bills were taken care of. I know Dr. Loomis helped with some bills even though I know she never wanted to talk to him or have him near me again.

Annie and Lynda visited. The story for them was I fell down some stairs and had some broken ribs. Luckily, they didn't dig too deep, but they couldn't anyways. It's not like I had too many bruises. But I never saw Michael again. I couldn't. all I know is that they are still trying to have him transferred, but at the moment there's no room at any of the other facilities to take him.

I didn't want to go to counseling but everyone was begging me to go. Sherriff Leigh, my mom, Dr. Loomis when he saw me outside of the hospital. But I was trying to make it all the past. I graduated high school, and took a year to myself to figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to do something with communication maybe public relations or teaching.

So here I am, my second week at Briar Ridge University. It was in state and an hour from my mom's. Annie and Lynda also go there, and that I was extremely grateful for that. They both were juniors, so they knew where everything was. We still kept in touch. Leigh, wow it felt weird being old enough to be on a first name basis with the sheriff, wanted me to be the responsible person keeping an eye out on his little girl. As if she wasn't partying already.

Everything was unpacked at my dorm and I had a roommate. Lacy Herrington. She was a clean, curvy girl with thick rimmed glasses and blown out hair. She loved her turtle necks and slacks and constantly had her nose in a book. She's a sophomore too. She's nice I guess. I was walking across the campus now to the student book store. I needed a textbook for one of my prerequisite classes. I had a navy green bag to carry my stuff in. I was in a black crop top beneath an oatmeal cardigan and brown jeans. My hair had grown bigger and longer over the years. I had my side bangs pinned back with a brown clip.

As people passed me I noticed they did second glances at me. I knew why and I didn't care. I was hoping to be completely invisible these next four years. I didn't want to meet new friends or make connections with people I didn't know.

"Kyra! Hey Kyra!" I hear Annie's familiar voice. I turn to see her getting up from the school's fountain and tossing her bag over her shoulder. Her black tresses had gotten longer. She was in a blue tank beneath a denim jacket and jeans.

"Hey girl. What's up?" I asked a bit too calmly for my own good. She smiled.

"Was about to head to my class. But figured I'd get some food before I go. You heading to the student center?" she asked. The center was in the same building as the book store. It was quite a big building. I nodded.

"Yeah. Just needed to get a book for my History of Illinois class." I replied. Her eyes popped.

"Oh that class is easy. I got some old notes at my place if you want them." she told and I smiled some.

"Yes please." I replied with excitement. We were nearing the two-story brown building. The second floor was for studying and whatever else.

"Soooo any guys catch your eyes?" she asked and I just looked away.

"No. Not going to happen." I replied. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"You can't let this insecurity take advantage of your life. I mean this is college, everyone has a scar whether it's hidden or visible. You are still a beautiful woman with a bright and generous soul who deserves all the good things in the world." she said. I glanced up at her feeling warmth in my body from her words.

"You really think so?" I asked and she nodded.

"I know so." she said sweetly. "This is the beginning of your life. College is the time to experiment with your life and figure out what you like." I thought about her words and looked ahead for a second. Before realizing Lynda hadn't shown up somewhere.

"Have you seen Lynda?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. She's studying with her girlfriend in the library." she said with a chuckle and I nodded slowly.

"Oh wow." I replied getting her meaning as we moved inside the building.

"What do you want from the Chinese place?" she asked moving down to the right of us. The book store was to the left. I shrugged.

"Surprise me!" I replied. "I'll meet you there in a second." I looked ahead and kept walking. I passed a glass encasement with trophies and pictures of students who did some kind of achievement. I paused in my walk once I caught a glimpse of my reflection. I slowly turned and faced the glass leaning forward tilting my head as I examined the scar that ruined the right side of my face. I used to wonder what's worse… being disfigured by my father as a young child or attacked by a lifelong friend. Guess in the end life fucks us all. The glass showed the reflection of the window behind me and I saw someone standing there facing the window. The figure was large and still. I turned quickly to see no one was there. Get a hold of yourself. I kept on walking. I answered a few texts from my mom and carried on with my task.

I was passing a small lounge with some TVS in the walls and chairs around small little study tables. There were four guys sitting there, laughing and fooling around, but I didn't pay much attention to them. I kept a side glance in their direction and kept walking. I just wanted to get to the other side. I could tell they were staring at me as I passed their chairs. One of them suddenly leaned back on the chair so his back slid over the chair some.

"Hi." he suddenly said just as I was passing him. I slowed my walking and looked down at the peach skinned, curly red-haired man. He's in some white baseball shirt and jeans. His eyes are a vibrant and his smile wide exposing the small dimple in his chin. I wasn't afraid to show how uncomfortable I was now that I managed to slow down enough for all of them to see my face.

"Hi?" I responded awkwardly already moving again.

"I'm Jack." he said suddenly and I just nodded.

"Oh." I managed to reply before turning and this time escaping the boys. I could hear their snickering and I immediately sped off. They were laughing at me. Once I saw the nearest girl's bathroom, I barged in, locked myself in the stall and just panted and cried. I placed the top of my hand over mouth and just sobbed some. My heart was pounding so fast it hurt. I closed my mouth so I could breathe through my nose some. God, get it together. You're grown. People are going to say things until the day I die. I had to take control over this. I mean why did I care? I shouldn't care. It's high school all over again. And once again I'm going to be an outcast at fucking college, because of this fucking scar. But then again there's worst pains right. I sniffled and wiped my tears and cleared my throat. I left the stall and checked myself out in the mirror.

Some older woman came in and shot me a smile as she checked herself in the mirror beside me. I could smell the cigarette wafting off her.

"Oh. Nice scar babe." she suddenly said with a grainy tone. I looked away and she went aww. "Remember it's college, everyone has a scar whether it's on the outside or the inside. You fit right in." Without saying anything else she left and I just stared at myself now pondering on the woman's words. Maybe it was time I stopped feeling sorry for myself about this.

Author's Notes

So here's an update. More coming soon. I have no idea why I pictured Cole Hauser as a portrayal for jack, but I thought he'd be a nice fit for him. Anyways updating soon.


	11. Chapter 11

11

After I bought my book, I moved back down the hall so I could go find Annie. The hall was empty and I was glad those guys weren't still in the lounge. As I was approaching the front of the building, I saw a familiar figure standing there and I paused and stared at the older man. He stared back with kind eyes and I slowly walked up to him. I hadn't seen him in years.

"Dr. Loomis, what are you doing here?" I asked. I didn't tell him where I went to school, but seeing him here made me immediately worried. Did something happen at the hospital? Was Michael hurt? "How did you know where I was?"

He raised a hand in defense.

"Your mother told me where you were." he said and I stared at him intently.

"She doesn't want you anywhere near me." I replied and he nodded.

"Yes, but when I told her the news. She didn't mind me coming to visit." he said. I was quiet for a moment as I looked him over.

"Is he dead?" I asked. Did he meet someone tougher and stronger than he was? There was no one stronger than Michael. Dr. Loomis shook his head.

"No. I just came to tell you that we have found another hospital to move him to." he said. I inhaled and my body visibly tensed from it.

"To where?" I asked lowly and he shook his head.

"I think it is best for you both that you not know." he said and I looked down some thinking about his words before nodding.

"And you just came here to tell me that," I asked, "Feels like a waste of both our time." I was planning to walk to the hall behind him which would lead me to the student food court area, but he moved a bit to me and raised his hands.

"Kyra please. I won't waste anymore of your time. I just wanted to let you know. Maybe you would want to come say good bye, not for Michael but for yourself. You'll finally be rid of him and you can put the past behind you."

I frowned and shook my head.

"I can never put the past behind me. He haunts my dreams. I used to think I was the only one to give him life even though he took it from me." I said gently raising my hands to lightly rest on my pelvis and I let out a light sigh. Images of the attack began to play again in my head so I shook my head. "I have to go." I walked around him without being stopped and he let me.

"His last day to accept visitors is September 4! After that the beginning of his transfer paper work will begin!" he called out. I didn't even respond. I just kept on walking. Once I was in the large area I looked around at the numerous tables and booths hoping to find Annie. Towards the back of the booth area I saw Annie and Lynda and her girlfriend, Terra. And sitting around them was the four guys from earlier. Lynda and Terra sat in separate chairs on one side of the rectangular table where Annie sat on the end beside Lynda. One guy sat on the other side of the table beside Terra and two guys sat across from Lynda and Terra. This left Jack sitting on the end and one space was open between he and Annie.

Lynda smiled.

"Hey chica, we saved you a seat!" she waved me over catching everyone's attention. I inwardly groaned but smiled and moved over toward them. Jack immediately moved his back pack giving me a big smirk as I sat down yet I leaned my body toward Annie.

"Making new friends." I said lightly and Terra smirked.

"If you can call my dweeb of a brother and his little band of misfits friends." She said. Annie pointed to the blonde across from her and smirked.

"This cute man here is Paul." she replied before continuing to point to the pale, red head, and the olive-skinned biker boy. "That's Peter, Harry and-"

"And you've already met me. Jack." he said raising his hand to me. I bit my bottom lip and took his hand quickly.

"Kyra." I replied and moved my hands between my legs some. I didn't do too well in crowds. Jack turned and faced me with his body.

"So Annie says you're a journalism major." he said. I didn't think Annie remembered my major when I told her, but I nodded glancing up at him some, not wanting to fully face him.

"I am." I replied.

"Cool so you like to write and stuff?" he asked, and I shrugged some smiling politely.

"Yeah. I guess I do." I replied looking him over some. "What are you into?"

"Oh I like agriculture. I want to own my own property one day and just live off the land." he said. How would that make you money, I wonder. I just nodded again.

"Sounds like a good plan." I replied. I noticed two people, a boy and girl, were handing out fliers and they came to our table.

"Hey all. Next week we're hold Briar Ridge's yearly mud dance. Where we flood the soccer field a bit," the brunette girl explained mischievously, "it's to raise awareness for the Earth and polluting of the water."

Lynda and Annie looked at each other with big popping eyes, smiles on their faces.

"What all happens?" I asked.

"We get a bunch of students to just dance and play in the mud. It's fun and informative. We play some 70's and 80's music and take picture for our school newspaper. We'll be playing We're Far Enough From Heaven and a few other hits. You all should join." she said moving on to different tables.

"Oh we have to do it again!" Lynda said.

"We did it last year and it was so fun." Annie said.

"Oh you like to get dirty huh?" Paul teased and Peter nodded.

"It's a pretty cool gig. Gives me a reason to skip class." he said. Jack looked me over some.

"You gonna go?" he asked coolly and I finally looked him in the eyes. My lips parted to say no, but Annie beats me.

"Of course! It's college and I have promised her the full college experience." she said smirking at me.

"Oh the college experience? So getting drunk and fucking like some of these girls here." Terra teased which received some laughter from the group.

"Yeah why not. We should all go." Jack said looking at me again. "I think we'd have a lot of fun." he said, and I could hear the mild intention in his tone.

"Are ya'll coming to Charlie B's tonight?" Harry asked. Annie and Lynda looked at each other with smirks before looking at him.

"Yeah we'll be there." Annie replied. Charlie B's from I have seen on fliers is a college chill spot where people's bands played and there was karaoke night and poem readings. They had pool tables and limited drinking. Lynda looked at me.

"Kyra you gonna come?" she asked and now all eyes were on me and now I had the feeling that I didn't want to be really left out. I shrugged nonchalantly and nodded.

"Sure." I replied. I could see Annie smiling at me with pride. Jack gave a warm smile.

"Cool we'll meet up at 8?" he said.

Normal POV

It was the end of the day and Dr. Loomis was sitting with Michael in an empty room. He just sat in a chair, legs chained and hands cuffed behind his back. his hair was longer and some of his facial hair was seen beneath the strands. He was wearing an orange mask. Dr. Loomis still made attempts to speak to him and try to get a reply, but it was no use. Michael hadn't said a single word since that day.

"You know, a lot of the other staff believe you only spoke to get _her_ here so you could attack her. They say you wanted to sever all ties you had with this world- with feeling human and she was your way to do it." he said. Michael just sat there looking through the doctor almost. The doctor took his glasses off and cleaned them some. "But you know what I think. I think you did all of that, because you missed her. At one point of your life you could hold her hand and smile at her and even though all of that was no longer something you could do, you tricked us all to get her here, so you could see her, even if you did act on your sexual impulses."

Michael continued to sit there, his hands were loose in his cuffs as if he was not fully present in the conversation. Dr. Loomis nodded.

"I saw her today at school. She is doing very well. Even though she will not say it, she seems to miss you even though you hurt her." he said and still he was met with silence. However, Michael did lift his head some to look at the ceiling lights. This gave Dr. Loomis a clear view of his eyes through his mask and it was plane and clear as day. Michael was sad, heartbroken, most likely because Kyra had stopped seeing him. Dr. Loomis quickly wrote his thoughts down in his journal and then closed it.

"How does that make you feel Michael? You can tell me." he said in a comforting tone. But Michael said nothing except look back at him, his eyes dark and steely again. They were now unreadable. Dr. Loomis only sighed.

Kyra' POV

After getting ready we headed over to Charlie B's. It was chill tonight. Some people were playing on their guitars on the stage at the front of the building. Terra got us a table and a pool table. Paul and Annie were eating fries and I just kept my back to the wall while I listened to the band play, my lips sipping on my coke. Some people were dancing on the floor but I stayed far from that.

"So what's your deal?" Jack's smooth voice draws my attention. I looked at him to see he was standing beside me, a cool smirk on his lips. I shook my head.

"No deal. What makes you think I have one? A deal?" I asked sounding completely stupid, and he let out a light smirk.

"I don't know, your friends don't seem like the girls you'd hang with." he said and I tilted my head.

"What girls should I hang with?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Good girls, maybe." he replied and I gave a light sneer at his comment before shrugging.

"I went to school with them. I don't really care to make new friends." I said looking back at the band.

"Ah so I guess I should stop trying then." he said and I looked back at him and then looked him over.

"And why would you ever want that with me?" I asked, my voice laced with skepticism. He shrugged.

"Why not? It's college, you're supposed to make friends with the people around you. I mean… I wouldn't mind if you don't mind." he said taking a step closer to me. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye feeling mildly tensed. I felt cornered some, my heart beginning to beat faster. I needed air.

"Um. Sure fine." I said quickly, putting my drink down before moving around him, my head ducked so no one would notice me. I hurried out the door and just inhaled some. It was dark now and I just panted gently running my fingers through my hair. Oh god, he must think I was a freak or something. But I couldn't do it. I've never had a guy friend before except for…

"Hey." I hear him calling and I turn and look to see Jack standing there with his hands in his pockets. "You alright? I say something wrong?" I stared at him for a moment before sighing and shaking my head.

"No. Just not used to a lot interaction with people." I said and he took a step closer, but kept his distance.

"I understand. College is definitely new for us both. If you couldn't tell I'm a freshman." he said and I was shocked for I wouldn't have guessed.

"You look older to be a freshman." I replied with a soft smile and he chuckled.

"Yeah, wait until you see me with a beard." he said and I gave soft hum.

"I like beards." I replied lowly and he tilted his head some.

"Well look at that, something we got in common." he said. I looked away some hiding my smile as it began to grow some.

"So what now?" I asked and he looked around some.

"Well. I can tell this kind of place isn't your style. You need a lift home. My truck isn't too far from here." he replied. I wasn't so sure about his offer and he raised his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything. We can even tell our friends where we're going so they know." he offered. That did sound like a safe thing to do, and I guess a drive couldn't hurt.

"Can we walk? My place isn't too far from here." I replied and he nodded.

"Sure. I don't mind walking under the moon light with a pretty girl. I'll be right back." he said and turned and headed back inside, I guess to tell our friends where we were going. I tilted my head though after he left.

"Pretty?" I asked as if never have heard that word before.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Normal POV

It was one maybe two in the morning. Michael was sitting at his small desk, in his room running a small paint brush over the mask dipped in brown paint. The wall to his right was already covered with masks. In the corner of the wall were a bunch of masks that were painted white with numerous different colored flowers and diamonds and stars. They were for her. When she comes to visit, he'll give them all to her and she will forgive him.

Michael believed she would come back soon. She had to. The two were connected, he felt it immediately inside her. It was such a warm and soft feeling her insides. They didn't remind him of animal guts he would feel when he pulled them out of animals. She fit around him perfectly and the only thing missing from her was a mask. He should have brought her one the last time she came to visit. Then maybe she wouldn't have been so sad when he connected with her. But they were bound together, it was official. Nothing could keep them a part not even time. He raised the brown mask up and examined it. It was a simple mask with a long line running from the chin to the eye.

She'll come back.

Kyra's POV

We merely strolled through campus walking beneath the street lights.

"So what happened to you?" he asked. I looked up at him to see him motioning his head at me. I placed my hand over my car and looked away.

"Dad cut me while he was drunk when I was a little girl." I replied flatly and looked forward. He nodded keeping his hands tucked in his pockets. He looked head.

"Scum bag." he muttered, and I shook my head.

"Made my life hell growing up." I replied with a fake laugh. He nodded.

"Well you've gotten yourself this far." he replied, and I nodded, noticing he began to stop beneath one of the lights. I paused and looked at him and noticed he was unbuttoning his denim shirt and I tensed wondering what he was doing. I could see his chest and now his stomach and I was mildly stunned at what I saw. Three long smooth scars lied against his chest. I stepped closer to get a better look.

"Had a run in with a brown bear while hunting with my dad five years ago. Died twice on the operating table and have never been so lucky to be alive." he said, and I stared at his body for a moment. My scar seemed so small compared to his, but then again, a scar is a scar. My fingers flexed with the urge to touch them, but I refrained.

"How bad did it hurt?" I asked softly, and he blew out some air.

"Bad." he replied now closing his shirt. I watched as his scars began to cover up like curtains closing a stage.

"I wish this scar was anywhere else on my body." I replied as we continued to walk.

"I think your scar is perfect where it is." he replied, and I whipped my head at him, my eyes laced in confusion.

"Shouldn't we both wish we didn't have scars?" I asked with a bit of attitude in my tone. He chuckled.

"Yes. But we can't control some of the things that happen in our lives. You couldn't stop your father any more than I could stop that bear." he said with a shrug, his eyes now staring at me with a calm yet deep expression "I think it makes us warriors, because we've survived such horrific things." I thought about his words for a moment looking ahead.

"It makes us survivors." I said with realization. Jack smiles and nods.

"Survivors." he agreed, and I smiled as I found myself walking a little closer to him beneath the street lights.

1 week later

I didn't know where this new-found confidence came from, but I liked it. I stared at my toes as they were beneath the muddy water. Other students were standing around me in their casual clothes laughing and stomping in the water. I was in an old gypsy skirt and tank. My hair was pulled back into two pig tails and I had a flower tiara around my head. I even had some friendship bracelets on Lynda had made.

"Oh my god this is so exciting!" Lynda replied as she was in shorts and a big white tank top.

"So when does the fun begin?" I asked.

"When the music starts." Annie called out finding us in the crowd. And just a few seconds after she spoke, the music started.

" _BANG BANG! WE'RE FAR ENOUGH FROM HEAVEN NOW WE CAN FREAK OUT_!" Now we all started moving, flinging our hands in the air and feeling the mud splash our legs and thighs. I had never felt so alive. The music engulfed me and I was spinning around, laughing and smiling. It does feel good to get dirty sometime. I feel a hand on my back, and I immediately turn to see Jack. I hadn't seen him but twice these past two weeks.

"Hey!" I called out hugging him. He was in blue jeans only. His skin was warm against mine.

"You look good." he said. "Seemed to really crawl out of your skin." I shrugged.

"I have my friends to thank for that." I said turning to see Annie and Lyndsey dancing with some other people. I faced Jack who smiled.

"So we're friends now?" he asked. I shrugged with a light smile.

"If you're still up for it." I replied. He grinned.

"I think I can handle you." he said. Now I feel Annie's arms wrap around both our necks.

"Okay, okay less talky more dancing, the paper is taking pics of us!" she said with pure enjoyment. I began to sway my hips with the beat of the music. Jack had some moves twisting his hips and jumping in the mud. A lot of people began to follow his lead and I did as well.

" _Who can cook, who can clean who can paint the fence!"_

"I WILL, I WILL, I WILL, I WILL, I WILL, I WILL, I WILL, I WILL!" we all shouted and danced with the chorus while still jumping around making a big muddy mess. I could tell we were starting to get crowded and Jack held his hand out to me and without thinking, I took it. I didn't want any of my friends to get separated from me. Our fingers gently curled into each other, and we continued to splash around in the muddy water. I couldn't remember the last time I smiled so much or was even this happy.

September 3

The drive was different today. I guess it was because of where I was going. My stomach was filled with knots, and I felt that I wouldn't be able to do this.

 _I was staring at the white mask in my hand. I never felt so numb before._

" _If you want I can go with you." Jack replied, and I shook my head._

" _It wouldn't be a good idea. But thank you." I had to get rid of them if I was truly going to move on._

I had to overcome this on my own. I arrived at the hospital and grabbed the box of masks I had with me. No one knew I was coming which I thought was a good thing. I got out and walked over to the front doors and signed in. After the box and the masks were examined, I just sat in the waiting room and waited. I couldn't deny that I was nervous, and I just felt like I was about to see an execution.

"Kyra?" I heard Dr. Loomis and I looked up to see he looked surprised. I stood up slowly and looked at him.

"I've decided to say good bye and give him these." I replied holding up the opened box so he could see them. He inhaled some as he looked them over before nodding. I followed him down the hall.

"I'm glad you came." he said.

"I'm not." I replied, but deep down, I was lying. A part of me was happy to see my old friend, but the other me, the abused woman was angry. "Have you told him that he was being transferred?" He shook his head.

"No. Since you surprised us today, he won't even know this is your last day." He said finally coming upon a different room. I could see the window inside. It was a perfect square and inside was Michael standing there staring at the wall. Two men in security outfits were standing on either side of the door and I just stared at him. He was in a white t-shirt and sweat pants. He had on slippers that looked old. His hands were also chained as well as his feet. His hair of course was greasy and dark and covering his face. I just stood there staring at him, my screams from my past ringing in my ears. Each thrust that killed everything that was playing over and over and over again.

"Kyra. Let me bring him the box. You don't have to go in." he said.

"But I want to. I have to." I replied. "I won't mention his transfer or this being our final goodbye." The doctor looked me over with mild worry before nodding and then looking at the two men. One of them pulled out some keys and unlocked the door. I stepped inside looking at Michael's back. My heart was beating even faster now and it felt like it was moving into my throat as I drew closer. But I stopped leaving enough room between us.

"Hello Michael." I replied, my voice echoing some in the room. I got no response and for once, I wasn't concerned with his lack of speech. I just stared at his back as he just stood there. He never moved his head in acknowledgement of my voice. Like he cared anyways. I sat the box down keeping my eyes on him as I did so. "I hope you are well. And I have brought these for you to remember me by." I stood back up and stared at him for a moment. Maybe he was calm or maybe his mind was completely dead and he was just a mindless body. I only turned and walked from the room. I stepped out and just turned the hall not even bothering to speak to Dr. Loomis as I left.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Normal POV

Dr. Loomis stared at Michael for a bit and Michael stared right through him. The two sat outside at one of the benches that was beneath the only tree in the area. On the table between them was the box of masks Kyra had left for Michael.

'Why would she bring these back? My gifts to her.'

Dr. Loomis sighed gently.

"Well Michael, you have proven to have won this case. The board that runs this facility has decided to move you to a different hospital that is out of state. I have argued and tried to buy us more time together, but it seems those times have come to an end. You've grown so much, but there is still too little to know about your story, about who Michael Myers is." he explained. Michael was still taking in his words letting it seep into his brain. Moving meant being away from Kyra. Dr. Loomis was a fool to think this news would somehow spark something inside Michael to make him suddenly talk, make him shout to the sky why he did what he did all those years ago. But alas Michael remained silent as if the doctor's words meant little to nothing to him.

"Tomorrow is the last day to receive any visitors… Kyra has been informed and she left these for you to remember her by." he replied gently trying to add some sort of excuse to his words as to not set Michael off. But Michael is a silent predator, you would never see the disturbance on his face. Dr. Loomis nodded.

"This will also be our last session. I am sure you will need some time alone. You will have five minutes to yourself before the orderlies come to take you back to your room. Good bye, Michael." he said and slowly left the table. Two heavily armed guards watched from the door of the hospital. Such a waste, Dr. Loomis thought to himself. He believed there was still much more he could learn from his silent patient.

Michael stared at the spot for a second before looking down at his mask. He didn't care about his doctor, only the news and information he gained from his talking over the years. Dr. Loomis was his link to the outside world in regards to Kyra. But now it all made sense why she brought back his gifts. She was leaving and never coming back and the hospital was moving him further away from her. Michael stared at the numerous masks through threads of his greasy hair, his hands flat on the table. His palms shook before immediately curling into tight fists. This couldn't happen, this is not how they would end. He would not allow it.

Kyra's POV

I don't know why I felt so nervous all day. I could hardly focus on classes. Any words that came out of my professor's mouths were on mute. I couldn't stop thinking about Michael. So this was finally our good bye. He would be out of my life forever and I could finally start living. I felt an immediate pain in my groin, the thoughts of my attack taking over my mind. I left my class a few minutes early and just stood against the wall in the hallway of the communication building. This day was so hard, it shouldn't be this hard.

I should be happy that he could no longer plague me, but he was in my blood, my body, my memories. He was my love, or the fantasy version my childhood brain thought love was. I had my head against the wall when I saw Jack coming down the hall looking at me with concern. He wore a white tank under a blue and white plaid shirt and blue jeans. He looked like he should have been on a farm working or something. I had texted during class letting him know I was freaking out.

"Hey you okay?" he asked. I sighed and just leaned in to him wrapping my arms around him. Within seconds I feel his hands wrap around me. I liked the muscles on him, how I felt safe in his hold. We walked to the student center and found seats on the second floor.

"I don't know why I feel this way. I thought me giving back the masks would mean the end of everything." I said. Jack watched me from his seat, fingers curled together over his knees.

"Getting over trauma like that is never easy, Kyra. You can't snap your fingers and things are well again." he said calmly and wisely. "Michael Myers… is a celebrity to some. I remember reading about his new trial after your attack. I heard so many came to watch the trial. I don't understand how people can fall for a guy like that. But maybe because he was big news here. And you being involved with him means your emotions are thicker than most victims cases."

"What's your point?" I asked gently, not trying to give off the impression I was annoyed with him, because I wasn't.

"I'm just saying is things won't start to heal until he's officially gone, maybe to another hospital or maybe when he's in the ground." he said, and I thought of his words, letting them sink in.

"Halloween is coming, and when it's over, I truly feel better." I said looking at him intensely. We hung out in the same spot until Lynda and Annie showed up. Then some of Jack's friends came with food and everyone just talked about classes and what they're going to do over the weekend. I remained quiet and just listened to my friends speak, while my mind jumped from them to Michael. I wonder what he was feeling, what he was thinking. But what does a caged predator think about, what do they feel? Nothing. He didn't care, he couldn't, not about anything, not about me. I just became like everyone else to him and if I wasn't he'd never tell me otherwise.

When night came, we all separated and I let Jack walk me home. He was a pretty good friend. I could feel the attraction between even if it was unspoken, I knew it was there. He had been at my place a few times, so it was nothing new when I invite him in. My place was small compared to his home. He owned a house a few miles from the school.

There was a note on the fridge from Lacy. She'd gone out to spend the night with her boyfriend.

"So my roommate's gone for the night." I said to myself. I could see Jack out of the corner of my eyes moving closer to me, stalking me like a predator himself. I was mildly tense as I turned and faced him, the look in his eyes a bit darker than usual. But it was not an evil dark.

"Maybe that's good for us." he said lowly, and I looked him over as he now stood over me, blocking me against the fridge. I tilted my head some.

"And how would it be good for us?" I said lightly, a small smile spreading across his lips. His hand raised slowly and lightly his fingers were moving toward my face. On instinct I recoiled a bit so he couldn't touch me. He shook his head slowly.

"I'm not him, Kyra. I would never hurt you." he said gently, and I watched him cautiously as his fingers moved once more to lightly outline the smooth scar tissue over my face. I closed my eyes, feeling how smooth his fingers were against my skin. I bit my bottom lip to stop it from shaking. No one had really ever touched my face except my mom and Michael.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Jack's lips smash onto mine. It was quick and hot, and we both inhaled at the feel of each other. His fingers gently caressed my neck, pulling me into him. His manly body scent washed over me, and I immediately found myself wanting more. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him into me. Why not, this is college, the time of living. We let out soft pants and noises of approval as our hands roamed each other's body. His lips moved to my cheek and he began peppering my scar with butterfly kisses all the way down to my neck until he was sucking and biting at my flesh. I gasped hard, feeling my arms wrap around his neck.

A gentle moan escapes me and I feel excitement grow inside me like I have never felt before. He moved back for a quick second and took my hand leading me to my room.

Normal POV

The apartment was filled with moans and cries of passion as Jack's hips bucked hard between Kyra's. Her head fell back in utter pleasure as she felt his cock grinding deep inside her. At first she was nervous and afraid, feeling the tension come back inside her from her last moment of brutal intimacy. But this was celebrating the end of her pain.

Jack kissed her hard wrapping his arms around her as he moved his hips faster wanting to be as deep as he can inside her. He wanted to be one with her, but as a man he could never express that. His hands caressed her breasts and groped them wildly. He liked how they fit in her palm and she liked when his tongue made her nipples hard and sensitive. She never knew sex the right way could feel so good.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Michael was standing in the middle of his room, naked, eyes staring at each mask that told a story. The first make he ever gave Kyra, the mask he made for her after murdering the bully Wesley Rhoades, the many other masks that she had given back to signify that she was leaving him for good. His hands were shaking as he felt the pleasure building up in his body from her. He could feel her, he always could even as kids. But that day he had been inside her, their bond grew stronger even when she was not there. And now Michael was feeling the ultimate betrayal. He knew she was with someone, his entire being told him so.

His body boiled with anger and he suddenly grabbed handfuls of his masks off the walls in a fit of pure fury and rage. He destroyed them and continued to grab more and more masks that were his links to her being. He ripped them and crumbled them up. He moved over to his small desk where some of his masks were still blank, still needed to be created and he destroyed them too. He wanted to lift the desk up, but it was bolted to the ground, but his bed wasn't. He flipped it immediately, grabbing masks off the wall the bed was closest too. He tore them all down, his only possessions, all useless and meaningless without her face to fill them. Through her, he had inspiration for every mask because he could see her wearing them. His room was once a shrine to her, and now she had betrayed him and his senses could no longer process that.

She and he were no longer connected. This was the most movement he had ever expressed and when he was done he just stopped in the middle of the room again, the floor and ocean of shredded and destroyed masks. His feet were covered by them too. Now she was just like any other person to him now. He needed to get out of this retched prison. He needed to see her to truly decide her fate, even though he was sure he would kill her like the rest. They would not send him away. He would not be forgotten, not by the people of Haddonfield, not by his doctor and not by _her_.

Author's note

to the guest who mentioned the hills have eyes, I have thought about a plot but it needs work as well as a wrong turn plot. ill be starting something soon for the hills have eyes


	14. Chapter 14

14

Kyra's POV

I was on my side with Jack thrusting with long strides. One of his hands was attached to my breast and I cried out feeling him hit that sweet, hot spot inside me. I was happy there was no pain, no soreness or burning. There was only throbbing and blissful pleasure. I gripped the blankets beneath us before we both let out a mixture of moans and groans as our orgasm hit us. Jack held me tight as I let out a soft whimper. Once it was all over, he slowly pulled out. I remained on my side sighing gently as his body left mine. I heard light moving behind me. I assumed he was moving to throw away his condom.

I half expected him to get dressed, but I felt the bed dip behind me, and his hands snaked around me and turned me around to face him.

"You okay?" he asked softly, yet worriedly. I shrugged gently.

"So what now?" I asked. He tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I looked all over his face.

"I mean what's going to happen between us? We just fucking or something?" I asked. Now his eyes focused on me and he leaned back some as if offended.

"Why would you assume that?" he asked. I tensed and sat up some.

"I'm not going to assume I can read you, because I can't. I can't read anyone right, not anymore." I explained. I thought Michael was my friend and look where that got me. He now sat up and shook his head giving a low smirk.

"You want me to write you a letter confessing my feelings or you want me to draw a map to my heart and where you've left an impression on it?" he asked. I chuckled gently and looked away almost feeling embarrassed.

"I just don't want to be involved with something that is one sided…" I looked down, my humorous smile fading gently. "I thought Michael was my friend, all those years ago we confided in each other, then he rapes me four times on the cafeteria floor as if I was nothing to him." He winced in pain and closed his eyes and looked down some. I looked away never telling anyone how many times he hurt me. I thought after the first time he would realize what he had done and would open his mouth and apologize to me. Maybe drop to his knees and scoop me up begging for forgiveness. No. He just does it again and again and again.

I feel Jack's hands cup my cheek and pull me into him, his lips pressing against mine gently. I was leaning over his body now, my hands resting on his lap to hold myself up. The kiss was gentle and careful. He pulled back gently biting his lip.

"I can't say I know what you went through, but I am here. Use me for your pain and your anger. I want to see you push through it and blossom into a stronger woman." he said strongly. His form blurs due to the tears that swelled in my eyes and I slowly just leaned into him wrapping my arms around his back. He held me against him for a moment. "And back to our previous discussion, I'm not just trying to fuck you. I want you and only you."

My eyes were almost blank as they opened and I stared into the darkness of my room.

"And I want you and only you." I whispered back.

October 30

Normal POV

Evelyn had just finished sending a text to her daughter. She was lost in her thoughts she washed some dishes from last night. She could hear kids playing and she lifted her head to look out the window above her sink. She could see their house, the Myers. This entire neighborhood would be plagued until the house was torn down. She would be plagued until the day she died. Even though her relationship with her daughter had grown and their bond stronger than ever, she still could not forgive herself for everything that's happened to her child. She had finally had the light brought back to Kyra's eyes after that boy went away, but then he hurt her in ways her father never could. The light was gone for the longest time and Evelyn made sure to get the best help for Kyra after her assault. The light in her eyes was very dim, dim indeed.

She blinked only once, before the shape was standing behind her in the door way. He was tall and in a black jump suit and a white mask that only the devil could have shaped. Evelyn saw him and it did not stop her from putting her wet dinner plate in the drainer.

"You know, in some ways, I felt you would come here. I didn't even ask questions in my mind of how you would escape or break in here, but you'd be here." she said gently, her voice lightly trembling. He was the karma for not being able to protect her child against her husband, or even her rape. She kept washing her dishes, Michael's form not moving just yet.

"I'm sure you killed someone to get that suit… probably even visited your own home to get that mask." she replied with a nod. Michael began to take steps toward her. "Michael."

Now he paused, never once hearing his own name from Ms. Deville.

"I know what you're going to do and I won't stop you or fight back against you. I've had this coming for a long time. But just know if you do this, she will never forgive you." she explained continuing to wash the saucer plate. The water was warm around her fingers. This is what she would remember. "You've been away for too long Michael. My relationship with Kyra has grown into a healthy relationship and you know I would do anything to protect her. I love my daughter Michael." She said blankly as she knew there was no point in begging or trying to convince him to spare her life. He was already behind her. He had moved toward her while she was speaking. Her head was looking down at the water and then up at his reflection as he towered over her.

"Do you?"

Michael's hand came up over her forehead and pressed her back into him causing her to gasp. With his other hand he took his butcher knife and with one violent swipe, a stream of blood sprayed onto the window followed by the thud of her body falling to the ground. Michael looked at the body below him, his head slowly tilting as he felt inwardly successful in taking down his first prey. She started Krya's pain, and to help end it, he had to end her.

Kyra's POV

So I have a boyfriend now. I wasn't expecting that at all, but I liked Jack. Even though I had my reserves about his true intentions, he didn't seem to want to hurt me or anything. After texting my mom a few times, asking me how I felt about Michael's last night, the previous night. I was staring down at the inside of the drawer at the white, blue rimmed mask. I couldn't give it back. I liked it too much. It was my past and the first mask Michael ever gave to me. I guess I couldn't truly break the connection I had with him. Halloween is tomorrow. It's to be expected that I'd be emotional and on edge. Slowly I lifted the mask and gently pressed it to my face and secured it on my face. I looked up at the mirror over my dresser and just stared at myself. It was quiet in the room, except for my breathing. It was steady and slow.

I wondered what it was he saw through his eyes. How did he see others? As prey, animals to mindlessly slaughter. His mask protected his mind, kept all his dark needs and desires inside his mind. It gave him super powers. He was a male lion, hungry for blood yet killing for sport. I heard a gasp and looked to my door to see Lacy in the door way.

"Oh my god. Sorry was not expecting that." she said before leaving shuddering as she left. I stared at the spot she was in, my breathing all I could hear. I slowly looked back at my reflection. Was she saying I was ugly? I looked down at the top of the dresser and looked at the pair of gardening scissors my mom had let me borrow for some roses Jack had bought me. How dare she insult me. She didn't know me. I raised my hand to pick up the scissors holding them tight in my hand. However my phone rang and snapped me from my thoughts. I looked around for my phone and removed my mask and saw it was Annie.

"Hey girl what's up?" I asked.

"Cut on your TV. Right now!" she snapped, and I blinked at her urgent sounding tone and turned around to find my room. I found it at the end of my bed and cut on my TV lazily. I sat down on my bed.

"Annie what channel?" I asked.

"The news, it's all over the news!" she replied. I skimmed the channels until I was on the news.

"Breaking news that is sweeping all over Haddonfield. A riot had occurred at two thirty in the morning at the Smiths Grove Sanitarium. Numerous patients have escaped after a mysterious fire took place in five of the rooms spreading throughout the hospital. A few of the orderlies and doctors have been killed along with three patients. Haddonfield cops are on the scene now looking into how the fire was caused. Some of the doctors say it could be faulty wiring as the facility was scheduled for a routine maintenance check on the wiring this evening. More news at 3."

I was staring at the screen for the longest time now as I just looked down for a moment. He's out. He's out and he's coming.

"Annie I have to go!" I said and hung up before she could reply. I dialed my mom. Surely she had seen the TV by now. She's always informed. There was no answer. I called more and more times and still I got her voicemail.

 _Hey this is Evelyn and Kyra! Leave a message._

I began hyperventilate and I looked up. No. I got up quickly and looked for my keys. There was a bang on my front door and I whipped my head in terror, eyes widened. I couldn't move, my body frozen as if I was a statue.

"Kyra!" he calls.

"Jack." I said in relief and grabbed my keys and rushed to the front door. I opened the door and he stepped up to me.

"You see the news?" he asked. I nodded quickly.

"I have to go home, I have to see my mother!" I said moving around him.

"I'll go with you." he said and I looked at him shaking my head.

"No. Stay away, you have to!" I said and he shook his head wildly.

"I'm not letting you go out alone while he's out there!" he said. I looked him over.

"You think he escaped too?" I asked and he nodded.

"Oh yeah." he said and already Leigh was calling my phone. I looked up at Jack and raised my hand to him and he took it immediately and we moved down the hall of the complex and out one of the exit doors. I answered my phone.

"Sherriff Brackett?" I asked.

"Where are you?" he only asked.

"Did he escape?" I asked my tone already alerting him that he knew I knew. I was getting in my car with Jack in the passenger's side. There was a silence over the phone.

"Sherriff!" I snapped.

"We just received the list of patients who are missing from the facility… Michael's name is on it." he only replied. I was still for a moment closing my eyes and looking down in utter terror. "You there? Kyra stay where you are. Michael doesn't know where you are."

"Yes he does. Dr. Loomis and I have been talking about my life as to try and get him to open up and talk. He knows where I go to college and where I like to hang out."

"Kyra stay at your apartment. I am sending a squad car to you apartment." he said.

"No. I have to go home, I have to see my mother!" I said. Too much time has already been wasted. I hung up and backed out of the drive way and took off.

Normal POV

"Kyra? Kyra!" Leigh said before cursing silently and hanging up the phone. He was at the hospital now. Dr. Loomis was directing police man as they were guiding some of the patients and staff to ambulances.

"This is a shit show Samuel!" he snapped and Dr. Loomis looked at him only this time coolly not as surprised.

"He planned this out. He wrecked his room knowing I would assume he was trying to communicate with me. He knew I would ask the board of directors to push his transfer date back to last night so I could spend a little more time with him, to have one more chance to get him to open up." he said.

"And look what happened!" Leigh snapped, and the doctor nodded looking at the black body bags that were carried out.

"He's even more cunning than I thought. He's lethal and angrier than ever and he's going to go after Kyra." he said. Leigh's body tensed. His daughter is involved slightly and he would not risk her life.

"We need to alert the town and lock it down." Leigh said and the doctor looked at him surprised.

"Everyone is preparing for Halloween. They won't stay indoors!" he said. This was bad and Leigh knew it.

"We need to squad cars to Evelyn's home. Kyra will come back here." he said and Dr. Loomis nodded.

"And he will be waiting for her." he said lowly.

Author's Note

To the guest asking about a Venom fic, that's an idea I have thought about. I may write one, but I am going to try to get further in this one and a few others before starting it


	15. Chapter 15

15

Kyra's POV

The world outside was a blur as they flashed passed my car. She wasn't answering her phone and this scared me more than anything.

"Kyra… Kyra can you slow down? KYRA!" Jack yelled sharply. I jump and hit the brakes causing the car to stop so hard our bodies buck forward, our seat belts pulling us back as we are at a red light. I pant gently looking around to see the cars horizontally of us moving on. I glanced at Jack to see him holding the roof handle above him. The light turns green and drive on. "You need to slow down."

"I can't." I said softly shaking my head. "Not until I get home."

"I am sure your mother is fine, but we can't do anything if die in an auto accident." he said sternly. He didn't understand. I remember all the things I had told Michael as a child, about me hating my mother and wising she were dead. Of course, they came from feelings of anger because of what my dad did to me. But if he's out, he's not going to come for me first and my dad is well out of his reach. My hands are shaking as we enter my neighborhood. Pumpkins are everywhere: on porches and next mail boxes. Ghost decorations fly from certain trees in the neighbor's yards. My mom wasn't huge on decorating now that I was older. I saw her house and her car was in the driveway.

"Oh no." I whispered pulling up on the curb and parking the car. I got out quickly and moved quickly up the driveway before suddenly pausing. Jack moves up behind me and I lift my arm to stop him from going forward.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I examined the house. It looked okay, no windows open or the door ajar. But this could also mean he's around.

"He could be in there." I said slowly. Jack places his hands behind his back and I hear a click and look to see he has a big silver gun in his hand. Would that stop Michael?

"Headshots." I merely said and he nodded and we began to move toward the door with caution. My heart is pounding hard as I slowly move to jiggle the door knob. It opens slowly. I winced at this. Mom never left the door unlocked. I opened it slowly. "Mom!" But there was no answer and I looked down at the ground as streams of red immediately catch my attention. My eyes slowly widen as I follow the trail of blood from the kitchen and up the stairs. I shook my head.

"No." I said and without much thought, I ran toward the stairs moving up them. "MOM!"

"Kyra wait!" Jack calls, but I don't care at this point, let him come. I rush up the stairs nearly slipping on the blood and hitting my knee on the edge of one of the steps. I get right back up and keep running, following the trail all the way to my room. I stop in the door way, my mouth dropping as I see her, sprawled out on the bed, eyes closed, skin already paling. I scream hard, my fingers clawing down my face.

"OH NOOO! MOMMA NOOOO!" I cry out running over to her and climbing onto the bed. I grab her hands and pull her to me. I keep crying harder and harder. She's not moving, she's not moving, she's not moving. "Mom!" My vision is blurred from tears as I hold up her hands hoping she willingly raises them to my face. I can hear Jack on the phone, most likely calling the police. Sirens are already crying out in the neighborhood. I just wrap my arms around my mother's head and just cradle her to me. She'll wake up, I know she will. There's blood everywhere and Michael is nowhere to be found. There's movement in the house, a bunch of it. Jack is looking towards the stairs and moves out of the way for the officers to come in. How did they know to be here? But I see Leigh moving through all of them.

"Kyra, you have to let them move her body." he says soothingly, eyes in utter pain. But I just shake my head and hold my mother close. Please open your eyes. By now two officers have to remove me from the bed.

"No! No you can't!" I sobbed as they began to lift me off the ground. "Why would he do this! Why! Why would he take her from me!"

Two hours later…

I'm sitting in the police station in one of the interrogation rooms with a heavy green blanket over my shoulders with some hot chocolate sitting in front of me. I didn't drink it though. It smelled good, but I had no appetite. I was just sitting there staring at the table. I couldn't believe, let alone comprehend what just happened. She's gone. My mother. Dead. The door slowly opened and in came leigh and Dr. Loomis. Sam. There're no more formalities here. Both men looked saddened and tired as Sam closed the door behind him.

"Kyra… I'm so sorry." he said. I said nothing and just looked up at them both with a mixture of raw anger and sadness.

"You will not even be forgiven when you catch him… hell if you catch him." I said. Sam looked down with guilt and Leigh moved to stand beside me, his hand on the small of his back.

"We've got our officers looking for him. We've checked the Myers house, but you know him as well as we do that there aren't many places he would hide at." he said lightly, trying to keep the room calm. I looked around some in thought.

"Try our high school." I said. "There are tons of places there he would hide at." I slowly stood up and the two men looked at me confused.

"I need to get back to my apartment." I said blankly moving to the door.

"Kyra your safest place is here. Michael can't get through all of us here." Leigh said and I looked at the sheriff.

"But he can, Leigh." I said in a low acidic tone. "He can get anywhere he wants. He escaped from the hospital and now he is out. It will take hell to bring him down."

"So you will just go back to school as if none of this has happened!" Sam snapped which caused me to look at him sharply.

"If he is not at the high school then he will be coming for me and if not me, he will come for all my other loved ones. Lynda, Jack-"

"Annie." Leigh said in fear and I nodded.

"You gotta protect your daughter Leigh. Tell her to stay away from me and maybe she will be safe. As for you Dr. Loomis, I suggest you work with Leigh and catch him before he finds everyone else." I explained before leaving the room. they had no right to keep me here. They couldn't even keep my mother safe. And now her blood is on me, on my hands. I passed a window that showed the office outside another interrogation room. My scar was looking right back at me and I felt completely devoured. What his plan? He wasn't done, I knew that for sure. Maybe he was coming to kill me next.

As I made it to the lobby, I saw Jack getting out his seat and moving over to me.

"Hey." he said lightly, moving to take my hands. But I recoiled from him looking at him confused.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked. He looked almost confused as he looked me over.

"I wasn't going to leave you here. I drove your car here." he said handing me the keys. because I was too hysterical to drive. I sighed and shook my head.

"Jack. You need to get out of here." I said and he shook his head.

"No." he said. I scoffed.

"No? Don't you see what he's doing?" I asked walking around him and out the lobby doors. Of course he followed.

"Yes I do. He's coming after you and we can't let that happen." he said. Now I mockingly scoffed him.

"Now you're being stupid." I said and I felt him take my forearm and turn me to him swiftly. His eyes were hard and big.

"You don't get it. Michael Myers was the celebrity of my themes of literature class: serial killing edition. He didn't just kill his sister that night, he killed her boyfriend then his stepfather and even your school bully. They were his obsession. And sure he had an abusive past, but we will never know what truly goes on in his mind. He's a hunter and you're his obsession now and one way or another he's going to find you if not here then at school. And he's going to leave tons of bodies behind until he gets you." he said.

"Which is why you need to distance yourself from me now!" I snapped before looking away and wincing some. "I visited him throughout my high school years… I showed him pictures of my friends. He knows what they look like and they could be in danger, but you still have a chance to go free." He shook his head.

"I won't do it. I won't abandon you when you need someone the most." he said and closed my eyes feeling tears stream down my face some more as I ran my hand over my head at what I should do. I didn't even believe myself when I told Leigh that Michael would be at our high school. No he was here, somewhere watching waiting for his time to strike.

"The police think I should stay here." I said and Jack nodded.

"Okay. You should. I'll run back to your place and get you some clothes." he said and I took his hand immediately.

"No. I can't trust that you won't come back. He could have killed my mom and then made his way back to the school, he could be waiting for me and if he finds you-" I didn't want Jack from my side. Michael always got his kills, he's that focused and driven.

"Well we can't go back to your mom's house, it's completely taped off." Jack said lightly and I closed my eyes again not being able to think about my home now like the Myers. "Jesus come here." He pulled me into him and wrapped his arms tight around me. I had never felt so protected and safe before. I leaned into him lifting my hands to embrace him.

Normal POV

Michael watched from across the street hidden by numerous trees as she embraced another male. Michael didn't see his victims as men and women anymore because it gave them identities. But they didn't have identities. They were just wet sacks of skin needing to be cut opened and drained. So why did she embrace this male with loving emotions? Michael didn't understand, he freed her of her mother, the woman who was responsible for part of her pain. And she hugs another male for comfort? She just didn't know he was there is all. He needed her to see him so she would know he is there. But Michael couldn't go to her just yet. Playing in his head were all the things high school Kyra had said about Lynda and Annie. They would be next and then this male. She would see. He knew she wanted him to break out and come to her after cutting down all her enemies. It would just be them again. He slowly turned and leisurely walked in the direction of the college.

Kyra's POV

I could feel something in the pit of my stomach. It was fuzzy and warm. Was he near? Was this a crazy connection we shared with each other through our craziness.

"How about we both head back to my place?" I asked leaning back to look up at him. "I'll need to pack a few things." Jack nodded.

"I'll need to call my friends and tell them to be on the lookout. Maybe if someone finds Michael before the cops, they can take him out." he said. I don't believe that's possible, but I nodded.

"Let me go inform the sheriff. He and I are close and I just want to keep him in the loop." I said and he nodded caressing my cheek gently.

"Okay. I'll wait here." He said and I nodded and just moved back inside the department. I knew I had to make a plan for when I finally come face to face with Michael. If I was going to protect my friends I would have to find Michael before he found them. I had some way of luring him out, but it would mean having to leave Jack here. If I knew Michael like I thought I did, he would be on his way to the college now. Annie and Lynda are there, or at least I hoped they would be somewhere safe. There was a big Halloween party going on campus today. Hopefully they would be in the mix of that all night.

Author's note

Fun fact: I actually took a themes of literature class and it was solely abot serial killers, it was crazy. Also Happy New Year from Tennessee!


End file.
